Those Three Words
by IPromiseYou
Summary: I Love You, He said. I tilted my head. What does that mean? He scratched his head. I'm not sure, but do you love me back? We never knew what it meant. We never knew what it meant when you say it. But it wasn't our fault... We were only five. Main SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or flashback- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I Love You," He said. We never knew what it meant. We never knew what it meant when you say that. But really, it wasn't our fault. We were only five. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Konoha Kindergarten- 21 years before._

"Okay class," Iruka-sensei said. "Today we have a new student joining us, please welcome Sakura Haruno."

I entered the classroom. Right away whispers were heard, things like _**Who's that?**_ or _**Why is her forehead so large?**_ and _**Why is her hair pink?**_

...And also a loud shout saying- "SHE LOOKS CUTE, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

...Sweat drop. I continued to walk into the classroom. I could feel so many people just staring at me, but what really bothered me was that a boy with raven black hair was also...

Sure. I was different. But my mom always said- _**They laugh because your different. You laugh because they're all the same.**_ I followed that, of course because it was true.

Most people that I knew are all the same. But I wouldn't know to many. I never really got close to anyone before. That's because most people I know, judge by looks.

"Sakura, would you like to tell a little bit about yourself?" My new teacher Iruka-sensei gestured me to come to the front.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like the colour pink and red, my brithday is on May 16th. A week from now." I said with a smile. "Very nice Sakura," Iruka-sensei said as he gestured me to sit down.

He pointed to a seat beside two other boys. One of them was the one that shouted before, and the other was the boy that I caught staring at me...

"Okay class, we are going to begin arts and crafts session. So please take out all your crayons and begin to draw," Iruka said as he handed out pieces of paper.

I turned to the two boys sitting beside me. "Hi!," I said. "I'm Sakura, what's your name?" For a second they didn't respond until suddenly--

"HI! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted.

I winced. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The other boy said. "Oh, hi," I smiled.

"Sasuke-temeeee!" Naruto said frustrated. "Sakura-chan is mine!" He pouted. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. And also at the nickname he had for Sasuke-san.

Sasuke just smirked. "Dobe." I listened while they continued their little arguement. I stared down at the blank sheet of paper Iruka-sensei gave me.

_Hmm...What to draw..._ _Oh I know! _I lifted my pencil, but was stopped when three shadows blocked my light. I looked up.

There were three girls-the one in the middle had red hair that matched her eyes, the one on the left had light brown hazel hair with dark brown eyes, and the last one, the one on the right had a dark black coloured hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello, Sakura-_chan_" The one in the middle said through gritted teeth. "Umm, hi," I said still holding the pencil I was about to use. "I'm Karin, this is Rin," gesturing to the one on the left. "And this is Ami." _She seems mad..._

By now, Sasuke and Naruto were done argueing and was watching the scene unfold... "Umm, do you need anything?" I said innocently. The laughed. Yeah I know, it seemed kind of ...strange.

Then all of the sudden _Karin_ stopped. "No, what we want is for you to stay away from our Sasuke-kun." She said while taking a moment to smile at Sasuke. I tilted my head. "Oh? Is Sasuke-san your friend?"

They thought for a moment but before they answered Sasuke seemed to answer for them. "No." He said emotionlessly. "Karin, Rin, Ami. Leave." And they did what they were told. But before they went I heard Karin say-- "Sakura. Watch your back."

At the time I didn't know what they meant by that. But by the very next day, yeah I knew exactly what they meant.

They wanted me to stay away from Sasuke-san.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Don't worry, Karin, Rin and Ami, are only an obstacle in my little plot. They won't end up with Sasuke, well not if I can help it. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" My mother greeted me brightly as I came down for breafast. "You still haven't told me, how was school yesterday?"

"Awesome!" I chirped. "I made two new friends named Naruto and Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" My mother questioned. "I think I know his mom. It's Sasuke Uchiha right?" I nodded. She squealed. I winced. "Sasuke is so kawaii! Don't you think so Sakura-chan? I think you and Sasuke will make such a cute cou--"

My father cleared his throat. "I mean...Oh look at the time! You better hurry before you miss the bus." ...Sweat drop. "But--" I started.

"No buts! Hurry before you miss it!" And with that she pushed me out the door.

_Back Inside the House_

"Phew. I think I took care of that rather well!" My mom exclaimed happily. "She has no idea that---"

"Do. Not." My father said, annoyed. "You know Sakura isn't supposed to know. Not yet anyways." My mother sighed.

"I know but it's just so kawaii!!" She squealed again. My father sighed.

_**I just hope Sakura won't be disappointed when that time comes...**_

_At the Bus Stop_

_Hmm... Oh! I forgot to tell Okaa-san about the three girls who threatened me... Oh well I'll tell them later _"Eh, Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yell as he approached the bus stop. I smiled. "Good morning Naruto-san."

He shook his head. "Just call me Naruto." I nodded. "Hey guys," I turned around. It was Sasuke, leaning on the bus post. I blushed. "Good morning Sasuke-san."

He shook his head. _What's with the head shaking today? _I tilted my head. "Nani?" I could tell he was about to say something, but at that moment- well the bus just had to come.

"Never mind," He said as he climbed on. _What could he have been trying to say..._

_At School_

"Class, remember I told you we were going to start sewing today?" We shook our heads. "Oh, I thought I did... Anyways, we are going to start making some sewing projects. At the end I'd like to mark it, and then you can do whatever you wish with it" Iruka-sensei said.

I smiled. I love sewing, Okaa-san always helps me with it so I should have no problem. I glanced over at Naruto.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Naruto said frustrated. "I CAN'T GET THE NEEDLE IN!" I giggled. Sasuke chuckled too. "Hey, Sakura, what are you making?" Sasuke asked me. I thought for a moment. "It's going to be a suprise!" I said as I turned back to my work. I could see Sasuke pout out of the corner of my eye.

_With the Devils--er I mean Karin and Her Friends_

"Stupid Sakura, told her to stay away from my Sasuke-kun," Karin said as she kept stabbing the poor doll she was making. "Stupid...Stupid...Stupid--- Oh hi Iruka-sensei." She smiled. Iruka-sensei looked at her suspiciously... He shrugged. _**Heh, just you wait Sakura, I'm going to make you life a living nightmare...**_

Karin glanced at Rin. It looked like she was making a bird. A pretty nice one at that. "Give me that!" Karin said as she snatched the bird away from her. "Remember?! We're all making dolls," Karin nearly shouted out of frustration. Karin got out of her chair and threw it in the garbage can. "But..." Rin said sadly...

Ami looked at the two. _**Tsk, Karin-san is at it again. I just hope she doesn't---**_ "And you!" Karin looked at Ami. "Look at this, is that what you call a doll?," Ami looked at the doll she was making. Sure, it wasn't perfection, but hey she tried her best. She looked back at Karin. It looked like she was so frustrated with the two she didn't even bother talking to the two. Rin and Ami sighed.

_Back With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto_

"Okay see? You put the needle through here," I said as I held Naruto's plushy he was making. "And then you pull it out through here." Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's seat as showed Naruto how to sew. Sasuke scolded. _**Sakura-chan...**_ He looked down at the plushy he was making. He was making a puppy with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck for Sakura's birthday.

He never really thought why, he just felt like he needed to give her something. He smiled down at it. Sakura leaned over to look at the plushy he made, Sasuke didn't seem to notice. _Aww, so kawaii! _"Sakura-chaaannn!" Naruto whined. "Why are you watching Sasuke-teme?" I froze. I glanced over to where Sasuke sat. _Well at least he wasn't paying any attention. _"Umm, nothing. Did you get how to do it now?" Naruto nodded. "Okay good."

But, Sakura thought wrong. Sasuke _had _heard it, Sasuke inwardly smirked. Which caught Sakura's attention. "Umm, Sasuke-san are you okay?," I asked. He breathed in and shook his head again. "Don't call me Sasuke-san." I looked confused. "Sasuke-sama?" He shook his head. "If you call me Sasuke-kun, I'll call Sakura-chan." I smiled. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

It was the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or so I thought, it was unannounced to me that my life had been already planned. I just never knew it at the time.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yay! Chapter 2 of 'Those Three Words' done! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hoped you were satisfied with this chappie. And to answer some of your questions, Sasuke does not turn emo-avenger thing on us (not unless you want him to, but I like him this way- not an anvenger. He seems more innocent that way), the massacre does not happen, and I'm not sure if I should put Itachi in there. I'll let you guys decide.**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, really?" Mikoto- Sasuke's mom said on the phone to Sakura's mom. "Really, so far Sasuke-san is making a cute little puppy for Sakura-chan!" They both squealed. It was about 1, they had just finished spying on their own children.

"It seems as if fate has brought them together!" Mikoto said. "Tsk, keep talking about faith and you'll end up sounding like Hinata's mother!" They both laughed. "About Hinata, has little Sakura-chan met her yet?"

Sakura's mom thought for a moment. "I don't think so... Oh! I have to go now. Sakura-chan's father is home." And with that she hung up. "Good afternoon," Sakura's mom said with a mischeivious (A/N: Sorry can't realy spell that word and too lazy to look it up, lol) smile.

"I did nothing and you can't prove it!" Sakura's dad said as he ran upstairs after a moment of the awkward silence. ...Sweat drop. _**Oh well. **_Sakura's mom thought. _**Tra la la la la...**_

_Konoha Kindergarten 2:00 p.m_

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I borrow your scissors," Sasuke asked with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. I smiled. I was sort of getting used to the name _Sakura-chan_ said by Sasuke-kun. I handed him my scissors and continued sewing.

I looked down at the progress I was making. I chose to make the Uchiha clan symbol. Sasuke never noticed though because everytime he looked my way I always quickly took out a softball I was making for Naruto. _I hope Sasuke-kun would like this..._ I smiled.

Sasuke looked at the puppy he was making. It was about 5 more days left until it was Sakura's brithday. He decided he should hurry up, or else he won't finish in time...

"U-umm h-hello S-Sakura-san," said a girl with violet hair. "HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. ...Sweat drop.

I turned back to 'Hinata' "Hi," I said brightly. "Do you need anything?" She seemed to look slightly embaressed. I followed her gaze... _Naruto._ I smiled.

"W-Well me and my friend Ino"--gesturing to the blond at the other table "and T-Tenten"--the girl with her hair done up in buns "were wondering if you'd like to play with us tomorrow," Hinata said.

"Sure!" I said happily...

_With Karin_

"Heh, so little Hinata-chan is Sakura's new friend?," Karin said slightly talking to herself. "Well, let's just see how good a friend Sakura is when--" She stopped and looked over at Rin and Ami, who were looking at her like she was insane. "What?," Karin said through gritted teeth.

"U-umm, umm... Y-your doll. It's, I-it's on fire!" Rin...shouted? Karin looked down.

Indeed her doll was on fire...but by what?. Karin screamed and threw the doll over at Rin and Rin threw it to Ami and she threw it in the garbage. _**Phew, that was close**_ Ami thought.

"Ughh! My doll!" Karin yelled. She looked over at the doll in the bin. There was something on it, something that made it start the fire.

_**A...match? The hell.**_ Karin thought. She looked over at Sakura, who just sat there smiling, as if she didn't even notice what had happened.

Because she didn't, no one did, because do you think a bunch of five year olds would stop laughing and talking because of a fire? Nope, especially if the sensei was not in the room. Okay, maybe they should have stopped and see what was going on but... well, they're ninjas, they wouldn't be **that** afraid of fire.

_With Sasuke and Sakura... Oh yeah and Naruto._

Naruto looked at his project. He had made a cherry blossom flower. _**I hope Sakura-chan will like this! **_Sasuke glanced over at it, then back at his. _**Hn, so the dobe's making something for Sakura-chan too? **_For a second he felt a wave of jealousy but he quickly shook it off.

He glanced over at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Sasuke started. "Do you wanna come over to my house after school? You know to work on the homework Iruka-sensei gave us." I thought. "Sure! But I need to ask Okaa-san first." Sasuke smirked. _**How you like that Dobe? **_Obviously, Sasuke doesn't like competition.

Naruto pouted. But they didn't seem to notice. Because well, the bell had just rung. Indicating school was over.

_Outside Konoha Kindergarten..._

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!," I shouted as I ran to my mom. She was waiting outside the school with Sasuke's mom. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" She said as Sasuke ran up to us. "Can I go over to Sasuke-kun's house today?" She smiled. _**Sasuke...kun? Hmm...**_ Mikoto seemed to be thinking the same thing because she started to smile too.

"Of course you can!" I jumped up and down. "Yay! Come on Sasuke-kun." I said as I grabbed his hand and he led me to his house.

The two parents just stood there. Both thinking the same thing.

_**It's only a matter of time...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank you sooo much to all of you who reviewed! Well, I hoped you like this chapter too, because well I don't wanna disappoint anyone! Also, does anyone know who's Sakura's mom and dad's names are? Wait... Do they even have a name? Oh well, I'd be happy with any suggestions of what to name her parents. Don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Sasuke's House 3;30 p.m, 5 days from Sakura's Birthday_

"Otou-san I'm home!" Yelled little Sasuke as he opened the door to his house. No. Not house, more like _mansion_.

"Sakura-chan, come," Sasuke gestured them to go upstairs. For a moment I stood in awe. _This place is huge! _But Sasuke's voice broke through my thoughts. "Coming!"

We went into Sasuke's room, it was painted a light navy blue. Everywhere you looked you could see some kind of award for something. Things like--

_**Sasuke 'Little Genius'**_ or _**Sasuke Most Honourable Student.**_ And just think that was only from _preschool._

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said. I looked at him. "You hungry?" I thought for a moment. It would be rude to say no, but also it wouldn't be very polite to eat before the rest of his family ate. But before I could answer my stomach seemed to answer for me...

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke smiled, grabbed my hand, and led me back downstairs. I blushed. _Sasuke-kun..._

_With the Moms_

"Wow, they're fast," Mikoto said as she panted. "Uhuh," said Sayuri (A/N:I decided to name Sakura's mom that). "How...much...longer?" She asked. "Hmm...about... 1 mile," Mikoto said. "What?!" Sayuri shouted. " I'm kidding!" Sayuri half glared at her. "We're already here.

_Back With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Arigatou! Sasuke-kun!" I said happily as I took a bite out of the sandwich he made. "Hn." He said with a tinge of pink on his cheek. "Ummm... Hey Sakura-chan..." I looked up at him. "U-uh, c-can I ask you something?" He said not looking directly at me, sort of shifting his gaze quite a bit.

"Nani?" I asked. "Well I was just wondering what would you say if I said I---"

"Hello, Otouto-chan." someone looking similiar to Sasuke said. Sasuke glared at him. "Itachi..." 'Itachi' smirked. "Who's this," gesturing over to me. "That's---"

At that moment Sayuri and Mikoto came in. "Hello, Okaa-san," Itachi said. Said person looked up.

"Oh, Itachi-chan, your home?" Itachi grimaced at the name. "Yes." She gazed over to me and Sasuke. She smiled. "Oh, Yuri, this is Itachi-chan. Itachi-chan meet Sayuri, Sakura-chan's mom" She pointed over to me. "Hello, Sakura-_chan_." I blushed.

Sasuke seemed to notice, because at that moment his hand formed a fist. "Now, now Otouto-chan, we wouldn't want poor Sakura-chan getting hurt. Would we?" Itachi said with a satisfied smirk. His grip loosened. He shook his head.

"Oh, Yuri, would you and Sakura-chan like to stay for dinner?" Mikoto-san asked, with a smile on her face. "Oh, no we couldn't." My mom said. Mikoto's smile faded.

"Why not?" At that point Itachi left the room and went upstairs. "Well, Taiki-kun wouldn't know where we are and---"

(A/N: I decided to name Sakura's dad Taiki. I picked out their names randomly. Give me credit they're actually japanese!)

"Nonsense!" Mikito said. "We'll phone him later. I also need to show you-- erm the uhh 'plan'" Sayuri quickly understood.

"Oh, of course! Okay, I'll call Taiki-kun at 5:00. Mean while, Sakura-chan you and Sasuke-san can go play." My mom said with a warm smile as they headed up to Mikoto's and Fugaku's room.

I finished up the sandwich. "Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go outside!" I said. He merely nodded.

_With Mikoto and Sayuri..._

"Okay, so."Mikoto started. "What are we going to do about Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan?" Sayuri thought. "Well, we have to plan everything out by their fathers---"

Mikoto shook her head. "Ah! Those two are not going to be happy about it. They don't want their precious child being--- Oh hi Itachi-chan." At that moment Itachi appeared at the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with his eyes fixated on his mother. "W-Well... U-umm" Itachi shook his head. "Don't tell me. Your doing **that** again? Sasuke has the right to choose his future like everyone else, same goes for Sakura-chan." Itachi scowled. "If I hated it when you did it to **me**, I'm sure Otouto won't like it either."

Mikoto thought for a moment as Sayuri just sat by. "No! Of course he'll love it! Didn't you see those two--." Itachi raised a hand. "I'm sure Otou-san wouldn't agree to this anyway." She thought. "He will." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Besides, Fugaku will have to agree eventually. It was made out that at the time Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan reach that age, fate will take over." Sayuri laughed.

"There you go again! You want to end up like Hinata-chan's mom, don't you?" Itachi seemed to smirk. "But, if you do go on with the plan..." His smirk grew wider.

"Count me in"

_**Dunn dunn dunnn... Lol, sorry. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews everyone! I never knew people would like this story this much! Yayness. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, it took me sooo long to write! Next time I'll try to make the chapter a little bit longer. Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou **_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the Uchiha Mansion 5:30 p.m_

"Oh! Sasuke-kun I just remembered!" I said as we made our way to the Uchiha garden. "What were you about to say before Itachi-kun came in?" Sasuke seemed to tense up at the name Sakura gave his older brother. "Umm, y-yeah..." Sasuke led me to a bench beside his family's cherry blossom tree.

"Wow... That looks pretty," I said as I looked up at the tree. He looked up too. "Yeah, anyways..." I turned to him. "What I was about to tell you was..."

_Inside The Uchiha Mansion_

"So, everyone knows the plan?" Sayuri said. Itachi and Mikoto both nodded. "And no matter what Taiki-san and Fugaku-san say, we have to go through with it," Itachi said. They all nodded.

_**Hn. Otouto-chan better like what I'm doing for him... **_Itachi smirked.

_Back With Sasuke and Sakura_

He seemed to have trouble choosing the exact words to say. "Sasuke-kun," I said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked at me, his gaze boreing into me. He nodded. _**No... I can't tell her yet... **_"Nevermind." He said as he got up and went back into the house.

I looked down. _He'll tell me... Sooner or later. _I glanced up at the tree. _And I know, on that day... It'll be something special. Just like this cherry blossom tree..._

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke made his way over to the couch. He pouted. He seemed to be having second thoughts about if he should really tell Sakura. _**How come this is so hard? In the movies, everything seemed easier... Maybe--**_ He looked over to the sliding door.

"Hello, Sasuke-chan," His mother said. Sasuke pouted. "Don't call me that." His mother just laughed. "Where's Sakura-chan?" As if on cue, Sakura came skipping in. "Hello Mikoto-san," Sakura greeted Sasuke's mom. She shook her head. "Oh, no need for formality Sakura-chan. Besides we're practically family!"

I smiled. I glanced over to where Sasuke-kun sat. "Oh, well I'll leave you two alone for a bit, tell me if you need anything. Dinner will be ready as soon as Taiki-san and Fugaku come!" And with a friendly wave Mikoto disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, Sasuke-kun what do you want to do now?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He shrugged as he moved a bit to make some room. I sighed. "I know!" He looked at me. "How about we see if Mikoto-san err I mean Mikoto and Okaa-san need some help preparing dinner!" He nodded.

_In The Kitchen.._

"So, what happened?" Sayuri asked as she washed her hands. "Nothing really, it seems as if Sasuke-chan was about to say something to Sakura-chan." Mikoto said. "He never did though, he just sat there." Itachi was leaning against the fridge. "Maybe, he was about to say those three words." Both moms looked up at him.

"You don't mean..." Sayuri said. "Yup..." They stared at eachother. At that point Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

Sasuke took one look at everyone and said, "Okay, who died?" Sakura giggled. Itachi, Mikoto and Sayuri laughed nervously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Mikoto cleared her throat and elbowed Itachi.

"Ow..." Itachi said. "Oh, yeah um. Hey Otouto why don't you take Sakura-chan to the cherry blossom tree?" Sasuke shrugged and said. "We already went." Mikoto looked around for another distraction. "Umm..." Sakura looked skeptical.

At that moment the door bell rang. _**Yes! Saved!**_ Mikoto, Itachi, and Sayuri thought. "Oh, look. I bet that's your fathers." Sayuri said as she opened the front door. "Otou-san!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to her father. Taiki smiled. He looked at everyone.

"Oh, yeah." I said as I led him into the kitchen. This is Itachi-san, Mikoto-san, and Sasuke-kun." gesturing to each said person.

"Hello," Sakura's father said as Fugaku came into the kitchen. "Otou-san," Sasuke bowed. "Fugaku, dinner will be ready soon," Mikoto said with a bright smile. Fugaku grunted.

Mikoto could see Sakura's confused expression. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Fugaku is really nice. I'm sure you two will bond quickly!" I half smiled. _I hope so._

_Uchiha Dinner_

Dinner. I never knew that in the Uchiha household, dinner was a huge thing. They had so much food! "So," Fugaku said to Sakura. Mikoto was right, Fugaku was a nice person, he just doesn't like to show it. Just like his two sons. "You are in Sasuke's class?" I nodded. "Ah." Things were quiet for the rest of the dinner, I guess Sasuke and Itachi sort of resented their father.

Or at least seemed to during dinner.

After dinner Mikoto, Sayuri and Itachi all headed into the kitchen. "We'll do the dishes, you guys don't worry. And whatever you do don't go into the kitchen." Mikoto said as Sayuri and Itachi loaded the plates into the dishwasher. Fugaku and Taiki headed off to Fugaku's indoor golf course, while Sasuke and Sakura went up to Sasuke's room.

"Okay," Sayuri said. "This might be a little harder now that Fugaku-san and Taiki are here." Itachi and Mikoto both nodded. "So, the best thing to do is..." Mikoto trailed off. They thought for a moment. They knew that if both fathers found out what they were doing, they might just end up ruining the whole thing. I mean, it's not like they'll approve of their plan. "Maybe," Sayuri said. "We can convince them to approve." 3...2...1...

The three burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we have a better chance of doing this alone than having them approve," Itachi said. The two nodded. "But what are we going to do? It's not like we can tell them" Sayuri said. "True, but we can always push them together. You know, things could fall in place," Itachi suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems like our only option." Mikoto said. "Okay so we'll go through with that," Sayuri said. "I think that it's easier to do this while the fathers are at work, then it'll be the perfect time to---- Oh hi Taiki-san and Fugaku," Mikoto said with a nervous smile.

The two seemed to slightly glare at them. "Don't tell me," Taiki said to Sayuri. "Your doing that again?" Sayuri smiled nervously. "Because, you know, Sakura-chan is to---" Mikoto interrupted.

"Of course we know! But don't you think it would be better this way? If Sakura-chan got to choose? Because if she has to go through with it. How would Sasuke feel?" Everyone just looked at her for a moment. Because they knew, if Mikoto calls Sasuke-chan just Sasuke...

They know she's dead serious.

Fugaku sighed. "But, it has already been signed. Mikoto, we can't stop fate." Mikoto seemed frustrated. "You know..." She shook her head. "What Sasuke will do...don't you?" The two fathers seemed to be a lost for words. Because they really _didn't_ know. They just knew it wouldn't be pretty, because this has happened before...

Just only with Itachi. And only Itachi seemed to know what exactly his younger brother would do. Because if what Itachi did was _bad_, just thinking of what Sasuke would do...

It was going to be far,_far_ worse.

__

_**Yay! Done, it took me so long to write this. I was trying to make it a bit longer, and a bit less fluffy. Not that I'm stopping all the fluffiness! It's because this story is almost reaching it's... plot point? Yeah, I'll call it that for now. Anyways, don't forget to review! **_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day, At Konoha Kindergarten_

"Sasuke-kun?" I said. He looked over at me. "Why don't you just tell me, why wont you just say it?" I think my eyes looked pleading enough, because at that moment Sasuke put down his thread and needle and looked me straight in the eye.

He sighed. "I'll tell you" I smiled broadly. "But not yet," He said with a smirk. I pouted. "Sasssuuukkkeeee---kkkuuunnnn! Hn." At that moment he looked at me again. I thought he was actually going to tell me but instead---

"Grr! My word!" He said gesturing to the 'Hn.' I added. I laughed. He pouted. "Oh! That reminds me, it's only four more days until my birthday!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _**That fast? I'm not even half way done the puppy...**_

Naruto looked at the two. _**Ahhh! Why Teme? Why ALWAYS Teme? **_ Naruto sighed.

_With Karin, Rin, and Ami_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Karin said once again stabbing her plushy as she watched Sakura and Sasuke laugh. "Karin!" Rin half-yelled. "We don't want a repeat of last time!" Karin glared. She put down her plushy and strode over to where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat .Rin and Ami quickly followed.

Hinata watched the three as the walked over. _**Oh n-no... They're going to cause trouble again...**_ Her eyes intently followed the three as they began to talk. "Sakura," Karin said. "Karin," Sakura said in an equally disgusted voice. "Naruto!" Naruto shouted. Rin and Ami glared at him. _**Dobe.**_ Sasuke breathed in. "What do you want?" Sasuke said, Karin looked at him in what she thought was a... flirty look? "From you? Nothing...yet" She smiled. "But from you." She turned her head to me. At that point I was already standing up."I told you...you bitch to leave me and my Sasuke-kun alone!" This is why what happened next, was not pretty.

She slapped me. Yeah, not even one of those girly slaps I expected at the time. But one of those hard, leave a mark on your face kind. At that point Naruto stood up as Sasuke clenched his fists. "Hey! Do. Not. Hurt Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a voice that made me a bit frightened., but it didn't show any effect on Karin. If it did, she did a good job of hiding it. "Hah, what are you going to do? Summon your 'nine-tailed-fox' on me?" Karin replied. "N-Naruto... Don't..." I said as I slightly reached for him.

Naruto merely glared. I could tell he was about to, but something stopped him. And that something, more like _someone_ happened to be Hinata. "N-Naruto, don't do anything you'll r-regret later," Hinata said in a worried tone as she clutched Naruto's right arm.

"I see you have your little girlfriend do your work for you," Karin said in a mocking tone. Which didn't really do much, considering we didn't know what the word 'girlfriend' meant at the time. But Naruto didn't let that show. "Why you---" Naruto was about to sink his fist into Karin's stomach when Sasuke stopped him. "No, let me handle this," Sasuke said with his eyes in sharingan.

Karin trembled. "S-Sasuke-kun? W-What are you doing?" She asked as Sasuke took a step infront of Naruto and Hinata. "Something..." He said in a dark tone." I should have done the very first day I met you."

_Konoha Hospital_

"Awwhhh," Karin grumbled. The nurse came in. "Now sweetie, use this," handing her an ice pack. The nurse looked over to where I layed. I was silently remembering what happened--

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's eyes spinned with sharingan. Rin and Ami had already left to find their sensei, while all the other kids in the class formed a circle around me, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. Everyone looked frightened. Who wouldn't be? It looked as is Sasuke was going to __**kill**__ Karin. "Don't ever." He said as he twisted Karin's arm. Which made Karin scream in pain. "Hurt my Sakura-chan again," at that point he broke Karin's arm. _

_She had started crying when Sasuke had called her a bitch for calling me a bitch and for slapping me. But I wasn't understanding anything at that time. Because Sasuke's words were sinking in. __'My Sakura-chan...'__ "Sasuke!" _

_I looked at the door. I saw Iruka-sensei with a displeased expression. "Sasuke, to the office. Now."He walked off, disengaging his sharingan. With one final look at me lying on the floor, he left. _

_Sensei had asked what happened. Once Naruto explained, Iruka nodded and called an ambulance._

_Reality_

The nurse smiled at me. "It's okay, you don't have a broken arm like your friend there," gesturing over to Karin. I mentally scoffed. "But," Her face darkened. "You just had a concussion, and a slight wrist fracture. But other that," Her face brightened again. "Your good to go!"

At that moment, we heard a knock on the door. The nurse opened the door. And there, standing with flowers- cherry blossoms to be exact, he must have cut a small branch down from a tree- stood Sasuke. His emotion was filled with concern as he looked at me. But when he looked at Karin, he glared. Which made her wince a bit. "S-Sasuke-kun," I heard Karin mutter.

_Wow... How could she still care after he put her in a hospital?_ "Hey," He said as the nurse left. I tried to smile, but failed miserably. I mean I felt as if everything hurt. "Hi." His voiced dripped with concern as he said, "Are... Are you okay?" I nodded. But it didn't seem to fool him. Because as he touched my wrist, the one with a cast on. I winced a bit. "Sure, you are," He smiled. And at that moment my parents burst in.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Okaa-san said as she rushed to my side. For the first time Sayuri noticed Sasuke there. She quickly smiled. But my dad seemed to frown a bit. Not much, but noticeable to me. "Sasuke, what happened?" Sasuke stood up.

"Well..." He started. 5 minutes later

"WHAT?!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yay! Done. Phew, that didn't take as long as last time! Since I'm officially on Winter break, I might update more often. Except for Christmas, I might go visit my cousins in Winnipeg or something. Anyways, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. I kind of suck at writing fight scenes,so... Well anyways, don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day, Konoha Kindergarten, 3 days until Sakura's birthday..._

"Are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at me. I felt slightly dizzy, and my wrist was still in a cast, so I couldn't really sew as well. I smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about me. You should try to finish that teddy bear your making for Hinata-chan"

Naruto blushed. After the fight with Karin the other day, Naruto and Hinata bonded. Still, Hinata stutters around him, but not as much anymore. Me and Hinata became good friends after, she also introduced me to the rest of the group.

Like Tenten, she's really nice, and seems to like Neji... Neji is Hinata's cousin, he acts alot like Sasuke. A little stubborn some times but also really kind when he wants to be. Then there's Shikamaru, he's the lazy one. He seems to like clouds alot and can't really stay awake. And that's what Ino is for. She's as loud as Naruto, and she seems to like Shikamaru. Or at least likes to annoy him by being loud to wake him up. Yup, my friends are awesome.

I smiled. I was nearly done the orange softball with a bowl of ramen on it for Naruto. I looked at the Uchiha crest I was making for Sasuke. It still needed alot of work to do, and we only had three more days of sewing before we move on.

I sighed. _This might take awhile. _Iruka-sensei promised to help me with the sewing because of my wrist. So it wouldn't take as long. I glanced at Sasuke. For once he didn't seem as happy as he was every morning. I guess it was because of the punishment Iruka-sensei gave him because of the whole I-used-my-sharingan-on-Karin-to-protect-Sakura-so-I-shouldn't-be-getting-punished-I-should-be-honoured thing.

"Hey Sasuke," I said. He looked up from the project he was working on. "I almost forgot, to say thanks for what you did for me yesterday," His cheeks turned a tinge of pink. "Yeah, no problem." I smiled. And that's why the next thing that happened, happened. I leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, as a thank you. I bet if he wasn't sitting down he would've fallen over.

But instead, his cheeks that were already pink a second ago turned bright red. I giggled. Naruto looked at the two and smiled. _**Good going Sakura... **_ Naruto chuckled. After how Hinata protected him, he was beginning to like Hinata, and Sakura as a friend. Or a little sister he has to look out for. He started to laugh as Sasuke face turned as red as a tomato.

"U-uh... Y-yeah... Like I said... N-No problem," He managed to smiled. It's a good thing Karin was still at the hospital, and Rin and Ami were with her, or else that might've started another fight.

_With Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten._

"Did you see that!" Ino yelled. The four told her to be quiet. "Sorry" She said in a whisper. "Hn. I think Sasuke is starting to like Sakura-chan" Neji and Shikamaru smirked. _**If only you knew...**_ Hinata thought as she smiled at her friends. Naruto had filled her in on what he though was happening between the two.

"Ooohhh!" Tenten said. "That reminds me, what are we going to do for Sakura's birthday?" The group stopped laughing at Sasuke's redness and stared at Tenten. They thought for a moment. "I know!" Ino said. "Why don't we throw her a surprise party?" The boys nodded, and the girls jumped up and down excitedly. "That's perfect!" Tenten said. "We just need a little help..."

Hinata looked at them. "Maybe... W-We can ask help from S-Sasuke's mom and S-Sakura's mom." The group looked at her. "Brilliant!" Tenten yelled. "Shh!" Ino, Neji and Shikamaru said. "We can ask them after school," Ino said as the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch.

Neji and Shikamaru smirked. _**Operation: SasuSaku has begun...**_

_With Itachi and Mikoto12:00 p.m_

"Well," Itachi said. "At least we have a somewhat approval from their fathers." Mikoto smiled weakly. "Yeah." Itachi smirked. "What are we going to do for Operation: 'Sakura's big suprise'?" Mikoto smiled wickedly. They had almost forgotten what they had plan the other night. They chose to have a big suprise at Sakura's birthday party.

Something to show their fathers that Sasuke and Sakura were destined for eachother! "Guys!" Sayuri burst in through the front doors of the Uchiha mansion. She was breathing heavily from the long run from Konoha kindergarten to the Uchiha's. She had just finished spying on Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi and Mikoto looked at her. "What?" Mikoto asked. Sayuri smiled brightly. "Sakura kissed Sasuke."

For a moment there was silence. Then,"Hah! Knew it! You owe me 2 dollars Itachi-chan!" Itachi reluctantly gave her it. Sayuri tilted her head. "Oh, I betted Itachi that Sakura would make the first move. And Itachi betted that Sasuke would. So I won!" Sayuri laughed at her friend's childish antics...

_Lunch at Konoha Kindergarten 12:10 p.m_

"Sakura-chan pass the ball!" Naruto yelled. The group decided to play catch once they were finished eating. Sakura threw the ball over to Naruto, hard. "Ow! Wow, Sakura-chan your strong!" I smiled sheepishly. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru watched the girls and Naruto play.

_**Dobe.**_ They all thought. "Maybe we should take a break," Tenten said panting. "G-Good idea," Hinata said. They walked over to where Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke sat. The group formed a circle. "What do you guys wanna do now?" I asked them.

Everyone shrugged. "I know!" Ino yelled. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" The girls nodded their heads excitedly, the boys groaned. Well except for Naruto. I smiled.

I have some of the bestest friends ever.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yeah. I know I do suck at cliffies! Lol, anyways I hoped you like this chappie!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at Shikamaru, who looked at Tenten, who looked at Neji, who looked at Hinata who turned to Naruto who looked at Sasuke who stared at Sakura.

"Soooo Sakura truth or dare?" Ino smiled devilishly. Sakura's eyes narrowed. It had become a somewhat competition, truth as Neji had put it, is for the weak. While dare is for the strong.

I went first. I took a deep breath and said with an equally determined look as the others, "Dare me." Ino's smile just got wider.

"Okay Tenten come here," the bun haired girl followed the blonde. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino said once they were earshot away from the group. "You bet." They returned to the group. Everyone was staring at them, waiting for the dare.

"Sakura, we dare you to..."

_With Itachi, Mikoto, and Sayuri- 12:30 p.m, 3 days until Sakura's birthday_

"Okay, Itachi-chan hand me the scissors." The two mothers went to the mall (while dragging a reluctant Itachi along) to buy things for Sakura's party.

Ino had asked Iruka-sensei if they could use the phone, he had approved and led her to the phone in the classroom. When she was there she called the Uchiha household...

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Mikoto answered. "Hi, Mrs.Uchiha! This is Ino from Sasuke's and Sakura's school. We know it's almost Sakura's birthday and... we want to do something special!" Mikoto nodded._

_"Go on," Ino took a deep breath. "But we need your help. We know Sasuke is well... erm warming up to our little Sakura-chan." At this Tenten and Hinata who were listening in smiled broadly. And Itachi and Sayuri on the other line were smirking. "Yes..." Mikoto said in a knowing tone._

_"We were thinking of doing, a little suprise at her party!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. "What a coincidence!" Mikoto smiled. "We were thinking," reffering to Itachi, Sayuri and herself. "The exact same thing." Ino smiled._

_"But what did you have in mind?" Mikoto asked. Ino smirked. "Well..."_

_Reality_

Sayuri, Itachi and Mikoto had loved her idea. But apparently, the fathers weren't as enthusiastic...

"No," Taiki had said when Sayuri explained the idea. "Why not?" Sayuri pouted.

Taiki ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Do we need to have that talk about butting into Sakura-chan's life again?"

Sayuri shook her head. Taiki thought for a moment. "Why are you so attached to not having Sakura---" Sayuri interrupted.

"Don't. Because I know Sakura-chan wouldn't be happy. And if Sakura-chan, our little cherry blossom isn't happy," She turned around. "You best believe I'd change it, even if it means breaking of the promise we and the Uchihas made 5 years ago, when Sakura-chan was born." And at that she stalked off. Taiki sighed.

_**Women can be so stubborn...**_

Fugaku didn't help either. "But Fugaku--" He interupted. "You know, that we can't change the past. I don't care if Sasuke would be mad." Mikoto gasped. "He would get over it...eventually" He muttered the last part.

"You men!" Mikoto said frustrated. Fugaku sighed. Mikoto stalked off.

Itachi had been leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, until the two had arrived. Sayuri and Mikoto looked at eachother. And at the same time, shook their heads.

"No luck?" Itachi asked. Mikoto sighed. "Oh well, there's always plan B" Itachi said smirking. The two mothers looked up. "You'll see," He said as he left the kitchen.

Mikoto and Sayuri stared at eachother and couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

_**What was he planning?**_

_Konoha Kindergarten, Lunch Break 12:45 p.m_

I had just finished the dare Ino and Tenten made me do. And trust me. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. Let's just say... it involved... nevermind. Let's just pretened it didn't happen. The group was laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you did it Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed out. I scowled. Sasuke seemed to be the only one who could hold his laugh in. I smiled at him. _ At least Sasuke didn't laugh._ I sighed.

I looked from Sasuke to Naruto (who was no rolling around in the grass we were sitting on) to Tenten (who had started crying from laughing too hard) to Ino (who had to go back inside to get a tissue for Tenten) to Hinata (who had turned red from her laughing fit) to Neji (who had put his hand to his mouth to cover his laugh) to Shikamaru (who had fallen asleep, as usual).

The bell rang. The group stopped laughing and ran to the classroom.

_In The Hospital..._

Ami had run off to see what they had missed at school. So Rin was left with Karin alone. _**Sure, give me the hard job Ami...**_ Rin sighed. She knew how hard it was going to be to please Karin. "Rin!" Karin shouted from her hospital bed. "Get me some water!" Rin looked at Karin. "Coming..."

At that moment Ami came back. "Karin!" She shouted as she passed Rin to get to Karin's hospital bed. Karin looked at her disgusted. "What?" She said annoyed. Ami ignored her rudeness and said, "Sakura...kissed...Sasuke!"

...Silence. Nothing was heard. Until... "Okay, back!" Rin yelled with a cup of water in her hands.

No on moved. "What happened?" Rin whispered to Ami. "Sakura kissed Sasuke," Ami replied back. Rin dropped the cup of water. It smashed onto the ground. Almost resembling how Karin's heart felt right now.

But that feeling soon changed as she thought, _**That...That... bitch! She'll be sorry... She'll be sorry once I come back... She'll wish she never met Sasuke. Sasuke-kun... is mine. And forever shall be, no pink haired freak would change that. No one can.**_

_**She better be ready.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OOookkkkk then... Karin scared me a bit there. Lol, anyways hope you liked this chappie! I know some people couldn't wait until I updated. -coughcoughCherrycoughBlossomcoughFancoughcough- Lol, thanks for the support guys! I'll try to add a Christmas special chapter if I reach 50 reviews! So don't forget to review! Oh and yeah, I know they act older than normal 5 year olds but...it's more interesting that way. If they just talked about Elmo and Barney...world as we know it would come to an end!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha Kindergarten 7:00 a.m, 2 days until Sakura's Birthday_

"Almost...done..." I said tiredly as I continued to sew Sasuke's present I was making for him. I woke up at exactly 6 a.m that day.

I ran all the way to school so I could finish the project, today was going to be the last day of sewing.

I glanced over to Naruto's gift, it was already done and wrapped up in orange and red ribbons. I also finished the card, it read--

_**To Naruto, **_

_**Thanks for being such a great friend this past week! I hope you like this present, and I can't wait what you'll say when you open Hinata-chan's present! Arigatou, Naruto! **_

_**P.s Don't be such a baka to Hinata's feelings! ) Ja ne!**_

**_From your little cherry blossom, _**

**_Sakura-chan_**

I yawned,I was almost done Sasuke's present. I glanced up at the time, 8:45! I quickly put everything away. But I didn't know how tired I really was because at that moment...

Well I just fell asleep.

_15 Minutes Later..._

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke said. "Sakura-chan!" I woke up, I took one look at Sasuke and quickly sat up. "Good morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto" Naruto smiled.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Then I looked back at Sasuke. "Nani?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"Why are you so tired?" Of course I couldn't really tell him I was up early to finish the present I was making him. "Oh, nothing stayed up too late," I said with a tired smile.

His eyes narrowed. "Okay, but today..." He shifted his eyes. "Karin's back" I glanced over at where Karin sat.

She still had her cast on, but other than that she was the same old evil Karin. I sighed. "Don't worry about me Sasuke-kun," I tried my best to smile, but inside I was afraid of what Karin would do this time...

"I can't promise you that," He said with a mocking smile. I laughed.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and Sakura, he smirked. _**Two more days...**_ He glanced over to where Hinata sat. _**Hinata-chan... **_

"Okay class," Iruka-sensei said as he entered the classroom. "Please welcome back Karin, and this time I will not tolerate any violence in this class... Sasuke"

He looked over at Sasuke, who merely shrugged. Iruka-sensei sighed.

"Well anyways, today is the last day of sewing, please hurry and finish up the project you were working on. And if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me." He smiled and sat down at his desk.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's birthday present. He was finally done... except... something seemed like it was missing... _**Cherry blossom**_

He took out a pink ribbon and tied the sewn cherry blossom he made. _**Done.**_

The puppy was a golden retriever, with a pink ribbon tied around his neck. And also the cherry blossom hanging from the ribbon. Sasuke smiled. For a kindergarten, it was pretty good.

He was sure Sakura would love it...

_With Karin_

She took one look at the way Sasuke smiled at Sakura, and she knew he liked her. Even though he wouldn't admit it anytime soon, Sasuke Uchiha _liked _Sakura Haruno.

Karin tensed up and angered at the thought.

"Rin!" She yelled at the girl sitting beside her. Rin winced, she was alone since Ami was out sick today. "Yes," She said through gritted teeth.

"I want you to keep Sasuke away from Sakura," Rin sighed. "Right away Karin. "

"Right away?" She questioned, then more loudly this time. "Right away?! Are you _insane_?! Do you want Iruka over there find out what we're doing?!" She shook her head.

"I'll start at recess then." Karin nodded. "Good." She looked at Sasuke and Sakura again. She narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

_**Just you wait.**_

_With Mikoto, Itachi, and Sayuri_

"Finished!" both mothers yelled as they opened the door to the Uchiha mansion. They took the whole day shopping for Sakura's birthday party, the extra things Ino had suggested. Itachi sighed. _**Finally. **_

"Itachi-chan," Itachi glared at his mother. "What?" Mikoto merely smiled. "What was that plan of yours?" Itachi smirked. "Impatient I see..."

Sayuri and Mikoto nodded excitedly. "I can't tell you," They scolded. "But, my plan will be seen at Sakura's birthday." The two mothers sighed.

They always hated waiting.

_Recess, 10:30 at Konoha Kindergarten_

The group sat under the tree outside their classroom. "I'm bored," Tenten said. The rest of them nodded. "I know how about we---" Ino started but was cut off by Sakura.

"We are not, playing truth or dare again." I said as I remembered what happened yesterday.

Ino smirked. "Okay, okay maybe I went a _little _overboard with the whole---" Ino stopped when she noticed Sakura's intense glare. She nervously smiled. "Nevermind!"

The group laughed at the girls' childish antics. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamary smirked, and thought the same thing. _**Hn. Females... **_

"No really!" Naruto shouted. "What are we going to do?" Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun's right. I'm bored too." Hinata said. For a moment the group just stared at her.

_**She didn't stutter. **_Everyone was suprised, except for Sakura. I just smiled.

And then smirked, remembering she said Naruto-_kun_.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oooohhhh, Naruto- **_**kun**_**. Lol, well I hoped you liked this chapter. It's almost Christmas!!! Once I get 50 reviews I'll make two chapters for Christmas! So remember to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With The Fathers_

Fugaku sighed. "You know we have to stop them right?" Taiki nodded. "But really, Fugaku don't you think Sakura-chan should be able to choose? I mean it's her life."

Fugaku shook his head. "It's not that easy," Taiki looked at him. "What do you mean?" Fugaku lookd at Taiki.

"I mean, if we refuse to do what was planned..." Taiki nodded in understandment. Then he looked up with a smile on his face. Fugaku looked at him in a confused manner.

"What?" Fugaku asked. "Well..." Taiki said getting up. "What if _they_ refuse to do it?" Fugaku looked at him now. "Then...we wouldn't have to..." Fugaku smiled now understanding what Taiki meant.

"Should we tell Mikoto and the others?" Fugaku asked, also getting up. Taiki shook his head. "Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out. I'm sure Itachi has it already planned, and waiting for Sakura's birthday."

Fugaku nodded. _**One more day...**_

_With Sayuri, Mikoto, and Itachi..._

"No." Itachi said annoyed. "Come on Itachi-chan!" Mikoto begged her son to tell Sayuri and herself what the plan was.

Itachi ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "At least give us a hint!" Sayuri begged. Itachi sighed. They had been at this since Sasuke and Sakura left for school.

"Fine." Sayuri and Mikoto looked and him expectantly. "It, has something to do with Sakura's little _problem_," He said and smirked.

The two mothers thought hard. What could he mean? Then it hit them. They started to smile brightly.

_**Oh.**_

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Good morning class!" Iruka-sensei said as he walked in. "I hope all of you have finished your sewing projects." Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Today we are going to sing happy birthday to Sakura, tomorrow is her birthday!" Iruka-sensei smiled.

Today was Friday, tomorrow was going to be my birthday. I smiled as the class began to sing happy birthday. I never noticed how many friends I made.

I looked at Hinata, Ino and Tenten. They gave me a thumbs up as they sang. Shikamaru and Neji were already smirking. Which made me laugh a bit.

Then I turned to Naruto, who was leading the whole song. "YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" I giggled.

I saw Sasuke sitting there, singing very quietly, making sure no one heard him. Sasuke had his poker face going on, but I knew he was really smiling underneath.

I sighed. I am so happy Sasuke and Naruto became my friends.

_With Karin, Rin and Ami_

Karin didn't even bother singing. Rin sighed. "Karin, what are we going to do about Sakura?" Karin looked at her, her arm was now free without a cast.

"We." Karin started. "Are going to make Sakura wish she was never born" Rin and Ami exchanged worried glances.

They never really hated Sakura. They just hated that _Sasuke _like her. But now that they saw what happened if Sasuke got mad, they no longer wanted to interfere.

Rin and Ami looked at Sakura talking to Sasuke. _**I hope she's ready.**_

_Recess 10:30 a.m_

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her. "Are you going to have a party?" The group was sitting where they usually sat during recess and lunch, under the tree outside their classroom.

I sat there thinking for a moment. "Hmmm... I'm not sure. I haven't really asked Okaa-san." Ino and Tenten exchanged knowing glances. They had everything planned for the party.

The whole group knew about it, well except Naruto because they knew he couldn't keep a secret. The plan was to have Sasuke keep her away, long enough to set everything up.

Which brings us to Itachi's plan. No one really knew what Itachi's plan really was, but they knew it was going to be something...

Big. Maybe even life changing. Sasuke had agreed to keep Sakura away for awhile, but he never knew that, that was part of the plan.

To also keep Sasuke and Sakura _together._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I might update twice today, as a little Christmas present. But I might not be able to because I have to go to so many places today. O well, next chapter is going to be Sakura's birthday! Yayness. This story is almost done, not unless you want a bit of how they are now. I mean, if you look in chapter one it says 21 years ago. So, do you want a little peek of their lives 21 years later? Or do you want it to end when Sakura's dilenma is done? I need help figuring this out, so don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:00 p.m Konoha Kindergarten 2 More Days Until Sakura's Birthday_

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Rin said to Karin. The trio had hid behind a bush, waiting for dear little Sakura-chan to come out from the school.

The bell had rung exactly 3 minutes ago, in which case the three hurriedly tried to get out before the target did.

"Of course it is," Karin said annoyed. "We have to make sure Sakura-_chan_ isn't able to attend her own birthday party tomorrow... because she'll be dead." Karin said with an evil smile.

Ami and Rin exchanged nervous glances. They knew Karin had gone too far with the plan this time. For all they cared, Sakura could _have _Sasuke.

But Karin didn't seem to think so.

"I don't know," Ami said shifting a bit from the bush. "Killing someone...is... is just wrong." Karin sighed. "If your going to back out, I'll have to kill you too."

Ami gulped. Sure, she wanted to save the little cherry blossom. But she didn't want to be killed in the process, so she quickly shut up.

Rin sighed. "Okay, everyone ready?" Ami and Rin nodded. "Initiating Mission: Fallen Blossom has comensed." Rin and Ami just looked at Karin for a moment.

Karin seemed annoyed, then in a voice as if she was talking to an idiot she said, "We are now getting Sasuke away from Sakura long enough to kill her."

"Oh!" Rin and Ami got up and walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura stood waiting for their mothers.

Karin sighed. _**I wonder why I have such idiotic friends...**_

But of course, they weren't really her friends. They were more of her servants, than ever a friend. Because, a friend is someone who would do things for you, not because you told them to. But because they _want_ to. And that is a lesson Karin will soon learn.

Maybe not in the easiest way though.

_Wuth Sasuke and Sakura_

Sasuke looked up at the sky. _**Something's not right...**_ I looked at Sasuke. "Are you okay?" Sasuke turned to me, he seemed scared or at least concerned.

"Walk with me." I titled my head. It looked like he wasn't going to give me an explanation. I sighed. "Okay Sasuke-kun!" I smiled brightly.

He half-smiled. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at the road infront of us.

_**Where is Okaa-san?**_

_With Naruto and Hinata_

"Okay Hinata, be very quiet," Naruto said as he looked for Sasuke and Sakura. He heard Karin talking about the plan with her friends. Maybe it wasn't smart to go at it alone, even if he had Hinata with him.

He should've called Itachi or something. But hey, this was _Naruto._ "I-I see Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san." Hinata said pointing over to the tree.

"Wheres Mikoto-san and Sayuri-san?" Naruto asked himself. _**Somethings not right...**_ "Come on Hinata, we need to wait for Karin to start her plan. I'll follow Teme and you follow Sakura-chan." Hinata nodded.

"And if either of us need any help," Naruto said, taking out 2 whistles. "Blow throw this." Naruto handed her a purple whistle, keeping the orange one to himself.

"Hai," Hinata said as Naruto took position, somewhere behind the bush Karin was. "And N-Naruto-kun?" He looked at her. "Be careful," She said with a small smile. Naruto smiled brightly.

"You too." He said as Hinata made her way behind Sasuke and Sakura without them noticing.

Naruto had also told the others about it, Ino said she was going to be looking after Sakura also. Tenten tagged along with Ino. While Neji and Shikamaru hid up in a tree just in case Naruto or the girls needed help.

Naruto smiled a bit. _**We're ready, Karin.**_

_With Karin, Rin and Ami_

"Okay... Rin now!" Karin said as Rin took off to Sasuke. Karin turned to Ami. "Wait in the park, if you see any sign of Sakura's friends... Take them down."

Ami nodded, and headed off to the designated area. Karin looked at the two waiting by the tree.

She smirked to herself. _**You're going to wish you never met Sasuke-kun... Just you wait...**_

_**Just you wait...**_

_With Rin_

"Sasuke-kun!" Rin said as she ran towards the two. Sasuke glared at her as she stood infront of them.

"That's it...say what we rehearsed..." Karin said from the bush. Rin gulped. Even though she couldn't see their leader, she knew she was watching.

"Iruka-sensei wants you to come inside for a moment," Sasuke started to pull Sakura along as he made his way to the entrance of the school. "Oh wait!" She said as she tried to catch up with him.

Sasuke merely glared. "What?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, he looked so annoyed by her. Sakura sighed. _Well... I don't think Sasuke-kun is going to change any time soon... _

Rin looked slightly taken a back. "Iruka-sensei wants to see you... alone." Glancing over to me. "Oh," I said letting go of Sasuke's hand. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'll tell Okaa-san to wait a bit." He nodded.

_With The Two Mothers_

It seems as if they had completely forgotten to pick the two up. Itachi sighed. _**Somethings missing...**_ If only he knew what was missing, his own brother and Sakura-chan.

"Itachi-chan," Mikoto said from the ladder she was standing on. "Can you hand me the tape?" Itachi threw the tape at her, she caught it. "Arigatou!" The two were wrapping up Sakura's presents.

They had bought so many for her, using the father's credit cards of course. They decided to buy her some new clothes, a red and pink ribbon for her hair, a new bicycle, some candy... and so many other things!

The two fathers were shocked once they got the bill...

"I hope Sakura-chan likes this!" Sayuri said as she wrapped another present for her daughter. Mikoto nodded.

Itachi didn't feel like helping, he said wrapping presents was... well boring. So instead he promised he would hide them away from Sakura once they were done.

But he couldn't stop thinking... that something was missing.

_With Sasuke and Rin_

With one last look at Sakura sitting beside the tree, he opened the school's entrance. He didn't notice Rin's worried eyes.

She didn't want to do it, she didn't want to help Karin anymore. But of course, she didn't want to get killed. She sighed. _**Please forgive me... Sasuke-san, Sakura-san...**_

Sasuke reached the classroom's door. "Iruka-sensei?" He said as he walked in. There was no one in the room. Sasuke turned to Rin. Rin didn't dare meet his gaze. "Sorry... Sasuke-san." And with that she closed the door, locking it in the process.

It took Sasuke a moment to figure out what just happened. But at that moment he didn't care. He was too busy thinking of what was happening with Sakura-chan.

_With Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji_

"Did you see that!?" Naruto whispered to the two. All three of them were now up in the tree. Neji and Shikamaru nodded. "Before we get Sasuke out, we need to get Karin." Naruto nodded.

The three jumped down to the bush. No one was there. "W...What?" Naruto said confused. Shikamaru got down on his knees. "She left a note." Neji and Naruto leaned in closer, it read--

_**By the time you find me, I've already killed your dear Sakura-chan. **_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he read on...

_**And, don't bother trying to stop me. My 'helpers' would have you killed by the time you get here. It's a shame, Sakura-chan is only 5 years old. And there she goes, dieing. Only a day before her birthday. Tsk, if only Sasuke-kun liked me and not that bitch, none of this would happen. What a pity.**_

_**-Karin**_

The three looked at eachother. "We can't let her do this guys," Neji said. Naruto nodded. "Let's get Sasuke out first, then find Karin.The girls will handle everything until we get there." Shikamaru said as he lead the group over to the classroom.

_With Hinata, Ino and Tenten_

The three had spread themselves throughout Leaf Park. Hinata was worried beyond anything for her little cherry blossom friend.

Tenten and Ino were ready to hit Karin with the kunais they brought once she entered the park. They didn't notice Ami close by.

But she noticed them. And she didn't do anything to stop them, she liked Sakura. Much better than Karin at least, but she didn't want to die. So she followed Karin's orders.

Hinata hid up in a tree, while Tenten was in a nearby bush. Ino was standing behind the gate, sure so that she was the first one to spot either Karin or Rin.

Ami sighed, she didn't want to hurt them. She just had to.

_With Sakura and Rin_

Rin had appeared outside once she was done with Sasuke. She walked towards Sakura. I looked up at her from the bench I was sitting on. I glanced at my watch, it was already 3:30. _Where could Okaa-san be..._

I dropped my hand once I saw Rin coming near. "Wheres Sasuke-kun?" I asked. "You shouldn't be worrying about Sasuke, not now that you have yourself to worry about." I looked at her in a confused manner. "Wh-- Hey don't- ow!"

Rin had kicked Sakura in the shins, then tackling her over to a nearby bush, then tieing her. It happened so fast, that I didn't even have the chance to scream as Rin began to carry me to the park.

I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that it wasn't going to be good.

Not good at all.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Wow...Poor Sakura-chan!. Sorry I couldn't update twice yesterday! I hope this chapter was satisfying. And thanks to everyone who voted on whether they wanted to see the sneak peek, I will make one. And yeah, I know I don't write as long as other authors, that's why I update often. I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer, so don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji_

"Teme wait up!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Once the three had freed him, showed him the note, and told him what was happening...

Well he sort of just started running. _**Damn you Karin**_. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were having a hard time to keep up. _**Hn. Uchiha was never this fast **_Neji thought as he slightly glared at Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't care, he only cared about _Sakura_. However, what he didn't get was why his mother hadn't shown up yet. It was exactly 4:00 p.m now.

_**Where could they be?**_

_With Mikoto, Sayuri and Itachi_

Itachi looked at the two sleeping forms. ...Sweat drop. _**I can't believe they just fell asleep, and still... somethings missing...**_ Itachi pondered on what that something could be.

He sighed. He was guessing the two mothers stood up all night to finish wrapping presents, instead of sleeping like any normal parent.

But still, what could they be forgeting? ...Then realization hit him.

_**Otouto and Sakura-chan**_

_With Sakura and Rin_

"Let go of me!" I was trying to say, but since they put... tape? Yeah tape, over my mouth it just came out as-- "Wht gwa ef mya" Which Rin and Ami didn't pay close attention to.

They were waiting for Karin to arrive. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten stood in their positions, waiting for their _leader_ to show up so they could tackle them all.

Or they were waiting to see what Sasuke would do to them. "Maybe we should get out Sakura first," Hinata whispered to the two. Ino shook her head.

"If Karin comes and Sasuke and the guys aren't here," Ino gulped. "We could die too. They might have 12 knives for all we know! And we just brought a couple of kunais. So we have to make sure we hit at the right time."

Tenten and Hinata nodded. Though they didn't like the plan, it was the best one they could come up with. It would have been better if they brought more kunais though...

"Karin!" Rin said as their leader came into the park. "What are we going to do from here?" Ami asked, still holding Sakura-chan in a painful headlock- just in case she tried to escape.

Karin thought for a moment. "Well, at first I was planning to drown her-" She said pointing over to the lake beside a cherry blossom tree. -" But, since the others know about it..." Hinata, Tenten and Ino exchanged nervous glances. "I decided we wait until Sasuke's group comes, then kill her." Karin finished while holding a knife near Sakura's throat.

I gulped. Rin and Ami nodded slowly, they weren't too eager to become criminals. "For now," Karin said while sitting down on a nearby bench. "We wait."

_With Sasuke and The Group_

"How much longer?" Neji asked. They hadn't really realized how far away the park was. Naruto was tiredly panting behind, while the others remained their usual stoic position.

Except Sasuke, he held a bit more... anger, and hatred towards Karin for doing what she did, and what she was about to. Sasuke glared. "We're almost there." He said as he went even faster, which made Naruto groan.

_**I...Guess... Teme... Really cares about... Sakura-chan...**_ Naruto thought as he continued to pant. That is until he saw the entrance to Leaf Park.

"Teme over there!" Naruto half shouted, while pointing over to the entrance. Sasuke saw it, he slowed down his pace a bit. Then he went to a complete stop as he was now visable to everyone in the park...

"Karin, over there!" Rin said pointing towards Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Karin smirked. She took hold of Sakura, still holding her knife and crept a little bit closer to the group.

"Well, hello Sasuke-kun," Karin said as her voice dripped with sarcasm. Sasuke glared at her, then glanced over to his little pink haired friend. He gazed back up to Karin.

"Let go of her," He said in such a dark, hatred tone. It made Karin wince, just a bit though. Neji looked up in the trees, trying to find the girls. _**Where are they?**_ He thought as he activated his byakugan (A/N Sorry I can't really spell that!).

Karin followed his gaze, then she laughed. "Looking for them?" She said while gesturing over to where they had tied the others up beside Ami. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he began to run towards them.

But was stopped when Karin said, "Take one step closer and Pinky here gets it." Naruto looked at Sakura. He glared at Karin and went back to where Sasuke stood.

At that moment Shikamaru thought _**Why isn't Sasuke's mother here yet?**_

_With Itachi and the two Mothers_

It took him a long time to wake up the two. "Itachi-chan?" Mikoto said to her oldest son as she began to wake up along with Sayuri. "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Itachi said flat out.

The two mother's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan!" Sayuri yelled as Mikoto yelled Sasuke's name. Sayuri glanced at her clock, it was already 5:00 p.m. "We better get them, their fathers will be home any minute."

"Hai," Mikoto said as she began to unlock the door. Itachi quickly followed. "Where do you think they are?" Itachi said as the two mothers ran outside. "Let's check the school first!" Mikoto said as the began to run towards Konoha Kindergarten.

_Back With The 5 Year Olds..._

Karin had tied the others up as well. "Are we going to kill her now, Karin?" Ami asked as she held a knife dangerously near the little cherry blossom's neck. Karin shook her head. "Let's go on with the drowning plan instead, that way they will think it was an accident, the way Sakura died."

Sasuke shook his head. "You'll never get away with this, all of us-" Gesturing to his friends. "Are now witnesses to your crime." Karin laughed. "What makes you think I won't kill you also?"

The guys glared as the girls winced a bit. With one last laugh she turned towards the pink-haired girl. She took off the tape they had put to keep her from shouting. "Hello... Sakura-_chan_" Karin said with a fake smile.

I returned the smile. "Please let go of me..." Karin laughed. "So I can kill you." She stopped laughing and slapped me. "You... bitch!" She said as she began to take me to the pond, where she was supposedly going to 'drown' me.

"Any last words before you die?" I glanced over to my friends, who had sympathetic looks. Naruto tried to smile, but failed miserably. And Ino, Hinata and Tenten were beginning to sob. Then I looked at Sasuke, he had a sad look on his face. Maybe even murderous if she killed me. I sighed.

"No." Karin's evil smile widened. "Good," with that she thrusted my head into the water. I could hear Sasuke call my name, I could hear Ino, Tenten and Hinata crying now. I could hear Naruto swearing at Karin, Ami and Rin. I could hear them all crying, or at least sobbing.

I started to cry a bit myself. _Why me? Why... Why always me?_ Then I felt all my anger inside of me starting to ignite. I looked up at the hands holding me. _Karin._ I took that hand and pushed it aside. I pulled my head out of the water.

"You bitch!" Karin yelled as she began to charge at me. I smirked. "I do what I can." I sunk a punch into her. Karin fell backwards. She tried to stand up but I held her down with my foot.

"Karin!" I heard Ami and Rin yell, but they didn't want to get close because as they saw me glare at them. They saw anger, something I rarely show. I didn't have time to look at the others, because at that moment Karin somehow managed to get free. She kicked me in the shins.

I dodged her blow and managed to kick _her_ in the shins. I started to punch her uncontrollably, letting out all my anger on her. Blood started to stream down my fists as Karin cried for mercy. I never even bothered letting her go, because it all just became too much. Too much, for me to take.

I knew this is what she deserved, if not killed. But I knew I couldn't kill her, I would just end up in jail, or something...

So instead I settled for beating the crap out of her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**...O.O Wow, yeah I suck at fight-ish kind of scenes, don't hate me! Lol, it's amazing how long it took Sasuke's and Sakura's mothers to figure out what was missing, let alone Itachi figuring it out. I think he was busy planning out every detail of his 'Plan B' Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Yay Sakura, finally defending herself! Don't forget to review!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow,**_ Sasuke thought as he watched his pink-haired friend in amusement. By now Karin has a broken leg, maybe a sprained arm... okay maybe Sakura is going a bit too far.

He looked back up at the scene. _**Then again, she did tie me up twice...**_

Rin and Ami had already fled the second Sakura broke Karin's leg. "We'll go get a doctor!" Ami said as Rin followed her out of the park.

Karin didn't even get to nod, since she was hit in the head again...

"So," Hinata whispered to Tenten and Ino. "M-Maybe we should try to escape?" Ino thought for a moment.

"But I wanted to see the rest of the fight!!" She whined. The group couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics, but they did have to try to escape.

"Tenten, do you still have the kunai you girls were going to use?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded. She handed it to him.

At first Neji had trouble cutting the rope, but after a few more moments of struggle he broke it, freeing the others and himself. Sasuke looked at his clock, 6;00! Sasuke sighed.

_**Where could they be?**_

_With Mikoto, Sayuri and Itachi_

"Okay, so their not at the school, the playground, the ice cream store, the candy store..." Sayuri said. "The only place left is..." They thought for a moment. "The park!" The three started running over to where they thought they could be.

The fathers were home already... Taiki entered the Uchiha mansion first. He took one look at all the wrapping paper everywhere. He sighed, then looked at Fugaku.

"It looks like they used our credit cards again." Fugaku's eye twitched. "We should go find them," Taiki nodded.

But before they left they saw a note.

_**Taiki and Fugaku,**_

_**Forgot to pick up Sasuke and Sakura. Searching for them right now. Meet us in the park,**_

_** Love Sayuri and Mikoto**_

_**-coughcoughandItachi-chancoughcough-**_

Taiki rolled his eyes. "Come on Fugaku, let's go get them."

_With Karin and The Group_

I stood there panting for a moment. Karin layed there unmovingly. I sighed. "I think she's had enough. Right guys?" I turned to the others. They were still registering what just happened. Then a smile crept up on their faces.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he tackled me. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "H-He's right Sakura-chan, you did well!" Hinata smiled. For once everything seemed right.

Well, that is until my mother entered the park. "Sakura Haruno!" I heard Okaa-san shout. I winced. _This is not good._ My mother had come, including Sasuke's mom and Itachi. They took one look at Karin's unmoving form and looked up at me. "What happened?" Itachi said.

I smiled nervously. "Well..." Tenten looked from me to my mom, and back again. "Don't worry Haruno-san, what happened here today was for the best." Tenten tried one of her innocent smiles.

Sayuri sighed. "Okay then," She said clearly not believing what Tenten just said. "What happened?"

Naruto explained everything, from locking Sasuke up to me beating the crap out of Karin. For a moment my mother stood there in silence, making sure she heard every word correctly.

Mikoto was just as shocked, but when she realized Sasuke ran to her rescue, even though Sakura was the one who ended up saving everyone. Well, she couldn't be more happy.

"So," Sayuri said as she led me to a nearby bench. I looked at the group giving me nervous smiles.

"Your saying, you got _mad_. And you did that?" Gesturing over to the ambulance that finally came and brought Karin to the hospital.

"Well, yeah but she tried to kill me first. So technically I'm in the clear!" I said with a bright smile.

There was an awkward silence, followed by my mother's laugh. "Wow, wait until your Otou-san hears about this." As if on cue, my father and Fugaku came into the park. He sighed.

_**Just another normal day, when Sayuri teaches Sakura how to fight...**_ Was what he thought, that is until he looked over to the ambulance leaving. _**Nevermind.**_ He ran up to Sayuri and Sakura.

Sayuri told him everything, though I wasn't able to see his expression. Because well, I was pulled aside by Sasuke.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "That, was not pretty" Gesturing to the fight I just had with Karin.

I smiled sheepishly. Mikoto and Sayuri came up to us. "Well, we just explained what happened to Karin's parents. Karin is going to the hospital, under mild condition-" giving a quick look at me. "But, since she was the one who purposely tried to kill Sakura-chan. She is going under heavy probation, and will not be going to school for awhile."

I couldn't help but smile, just a bit. I could see Sasuke smirking a bit himself. "Well, let's go home now. Before your fathers remember about their credit cards." Mikoto said while waving Fugaku's credit card infront of her face. I giggled.

I looked back at Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten. "Thank you," I mouthed. They seemed to understand because they smiled and mouthed back a no problem.

_Uchiha Mansion 7:30 p.m_

Mikoto opened the door to the house, she took one look around and noticed it was spotless. _**I guess Taiki and Fugaku cleaned up before they left.**_ Which is a good thing, or else Sakura wouldv'e figured out about the little wrapping frenzy they had.

"Okaa-san." I said. Said person turned to me. "Why were you and Mikoto-san late?" At this point Sasuke walked up to the two mothers also.

Mikoto and Sayuri exchanged nervous glances. "Well," Sayuri started but Itachi cut her off. "They just did some last minute shopping." Sasuke and I exchanged glances. We shrugged.

We had enough action for one day, let's just wait until tomorrow.

At my birthday party.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yeah, that was kind of a suckish ending. I sort of rushed this chapter. Sowwy! I hope you were satisfied with this though, look out for the next chapter, Sakura-chan's birthday! Yayness. xD Karin is finally where she should be, well again. This is like... The second time she's been in the hospital right? Lol, go Sakura-chan! **_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Birthday, 3:00 p.m- 1 more hour until the party starts..._

"Okay," Mikoto said while looking at her cook book. She was getting frustrated, it can't be that hard to make Sakura's cake right? WRONG. "Sayuri! I'll finish up the decorations, you can start on the cooking!" Sayuri sighed as Mikoto left the room.

Sayuri looked at the cook book. "Some eggs, strawberries..." She read on and smiled. "How hard can that be?" Itachi was smirking to himself. His mother, was no world renowned baker, she couldn't even bake pancakes without burning something! Sayuri, on the other hand...

Loves baking. Especially for special occasions, such as Sakura's birthday. Fugaku and Taiki had promised to be home early, so they could help. They would be coming around 3:30, while the guests arrive at four.

Which makes Sasuke and Sakura come at 4:15. That is, if everything comes according to plan. Itachi left the kitchen and went inside the living room. He looked at his mother who was still putting up pink and red streamers everywhere. She looked down at him. "Oh, Itachi-chan can you please help?"

Itachi glared at his mother as she said Itachi-_chan_. But sighed, and decided to help.

_**One more hour...**_

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

Sasuke had promised to keep Sakura busy, until everything was done. So he let Sakura choose where to go, considering it was her birthday after all.

"Ohhh! Sasuke-kun!" I said while grabbing his hand, and dragging him over to the ice cream store.Sasuke gave a small smile, as he let the small girl drag him into the store. "Sasuke-kun what would you like?" I said while looking at the menu. Sasuke sighed. "I don't like sweets."

That caught my attention, I turned to him. "You don't like sweets?" He could almost hear her pouting. He sighed. "Just go order something." I continued to pout, but I did choose something.

I ordered strawberry and vanilla ice cream, with sprinkles... I love sprinkles! I looked at Sasuke-kun, who seemed to be bored. I smiled. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. I know you want some!" I said while waving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. He glanced at me and sighed.

"I don't want any, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said flatly. I pouted, and pretended to sob. "S-Sasuke-kun doesn't want any ice cream?" This time he looked at me dead on, my eyes beginning to water a bit. He took a spoonful and shoved some ice cream in his mouth.

Imediatly, I stopped fake sobbing and smiled. _Hehehe... Works everytime! _Sasuke gave me a mock glare. I giggled. We finished up the ice cream, me eating the strawberry while Sasuke took vanilla. "What would you like to do now Sasuke-kun?" I said as we walked out of the store.

Sasuke shrugged and glanced at his clock, 3:15. "I know why don't we go to your house?" Sasuke quickly looked up and said, "No!" I tilted my head at his sudden outburst. Sasuke smiled nervously. "I mean... Look over there!"

He dragged me over to a plushy store. "Ohhh! They're so kawaii!" I said looking at all of the animals, but one caught my eye. It was a cute little teddy bear, with a cherry blossom tied to its collar. "Aww! Sasuke-kun look at this one!" I said gesturing over to the bear.

Sasuke nodded. "Do you want it?" I looked at him and shook my head. "It's okay Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed and took the bear to the cash register. I took me a moment to realize what he just did.

"...Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

_With Taiki and Fugaku_

Instead of going to work, Fugaku suggested they get a present for Sakura-chan. Taiki agreed. "Hmm... What do you think Sakura-chan would want?" Taiki asked Fugaku while looking at a bunch of clothes.

Fugaku thought, then shrugged. Taiki sighed. "Hmm... Oh! I know the prefect thing!" He said while dragging Fugaku over to the next store...

_With Naruto and The Group_

The group had met up at Naruto's house to discuss Ino's plan. "Wow." Naruto said as Ino finished up on her scheme. Ino smiled and said, "Yeah, Sakura-chan is going to love us for this!" The six of them laughed.

"So what did you guys get for Sakura-chan's birthday?" Naruto asked. "I got her some kunais, with pink feathers tied to it!" Tenten exclaimed. The rest of them sweat dropped at this. "I got her a red and pink kimono, covered with cherry blossoms!" Ino said.

The group finished telling eachother what they had gotton her and decided to start walking over to the Uchiha mansion...

_In The Uchiha Mansion_

"Phew, done!" The two mothers said as they stepped back and looked at their work. They had streamers, balloons... They even had a full course meal! But the cake. The cake was simply beautiful! It was a strawberry cake, with little cherry blossom shaped sprinkles all over it, with alternating pink, red, and white icing.

Itachi looked at the cake. "Good job Sayuri" Said girl smiled. Mikoto looked at her oldest son. "What about me!? I decorated the place!" Itachi sighed. "Yes, Okaa-san you too." Sayuri giggled at her friend's childish antics. She glanced at the clock, 3:45.

"We have a good... 15 minutes until the guests arrive. Where's the fathers?" Sayuri questioned. As if on cue, which is really creepy considering this is the third time it happened, the two fathers appeared at the front of the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi looked at them and smirked. "What's that?" Gesturing to the neatly wrapped box Taiki was holding. He smiled. "Just wait and see." Fugaku smirked. Then the two looked at the living room. "Nice job," Taiki said while reaching for a cookie Sayuri had baked.

She gasped and slapped Taiki's hand. "Those are for Sakura-chan's party!" Taiki mock smiled and put it down. But then he noticed how much she baked... "Don't you think you made enough?" Sayuri looked down at her work, then shook her head. "Kindergarteners these days are viscious! VICIOUS I TELL YOU!"

Everyone looked at her for a moment. Sayuri nervously laughed, then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" _**Phew, saved! **_ She opened the door.

There stood Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, err well at least _most _of them were standing up. Shikamaru was... sleeping? "Hello Teme's mom!" Naruto said as he walked inside. Sayuri laughed at the name Naruto had given Sasuke.

The rest of the group came in. "Wow! It looks so pretty!" Tenten said as she looked at all the decorations in awe. At that moment Mikoto gave Itachi an ha-I-told-you-so look. Itachi merely shrugged. The group put all of their gifts beside the other ones.

"I see you went along with my decorating idea," Ino said as she smiled. Mikoto laughed. "It really was a good idea, Ino-chan!" The two fathers sighed. They took one look at the decorations and thought, _**...Too pink**_.

"When is Teme and Sakura-chan coming?" Naruto asked. "4:15," Itachi said. Neji looked at his clock.

"15 more minutes."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yeah, I know I said this chapter would be about Sakura's birthday, but I decided to show what they had to go through to finish everything. Tomorrow -or the next time I update- it'll be about Sakura's actual party. I promise! I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Birthday 4:00- 15 more minutes_

"Ahhh!" Naruto said pacing around the room. "THE TEME IS TAKING SO LONG!" Everyone looked at Naruto. "Eh, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said nervously. He stopped his rant and looked at her. "Hai, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname. "I-It's only," She checked her watch. "4:01, Sasuke-san isn't late." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh, heh heh... That means..." Naruto looked at his watch. "THE TIME IS TAKING SO LONG!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Mikoto and Sayuri exchanged wry smiles. They were thinking the same thing- _**...I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto became best friends...**_

The rest of the group sat there quietly, well except for Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto continued to rant on, and as for Shikamaru- he snores, _loudly._ Ino sighed in annoyance as she watched Shikamaru continue to snore. _**Ah! That baka! Snoring so loud...**_ Her eyes narrowed...

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Shikamaru immediately woke up startled, and as for everyone they looked at Ino. Ino shrugged, "The snore was getting annoying." Shikamaru was now awake, sitting up on the ground like everyone else.

He sighed. "Troublesome..." He muttered, but when dark aura coming from his blond haired friend he immediately shut up. Ino smiled. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at their friend's childish behaviour.

Naruto glanced at the clock again. "4:02... YES 13 MORE MINUTES!" ...Sweat drop

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Awww, why not Sasuke-kun?" I pouted. Sasuke was dragging Sakura away from the carnival nearby. He sighed, he glanced at his watch. _12 more minutes..._ "Let's go." I looked up at him. Then my face brightened. "To the carnival?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, just follow me." I sighed but nodded anyways. "Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" He ket his eyes on the road, not even bothering to look at me. "My house." I nodded. But I couldn't help but wonder, why hasn't he said those two words yet?

The two words I was waiting for _anyone_ to say. _Happy Birthday..._

I sighed. This made Sasuke look at me. "Nani?" I tried to smile. But failed, making Sasuke's look intesify. "Nothing." He looked at me for one more second, then sighed. "Fine." We continued to walk to the Uchiha manor... Five minutes had past no one saying anything.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun?" I said. He grunted. I took that as a 'go on'. "Do you know what today is?" He stopped. _**Her birthday of course, but I can't tell her. Not until we reach my house.**_ So he shrugged. I could feel my eyes water a bit, but I blinked them away furiously.

He looked at her, _**Great, now I made her cry. Kuso.**_ Sasuke looked up to see that they had reached the front of the Uchiha mansion. "Come on."

_Inside The Uchiha Mansion..._

"Okay... one more minute..." Taiki said holding a camera. "Everyone hide!" Mikoto said turning off the lights. Everyone hid in certain places where they could see the front door. Naruto decided to hide with Hinata, under the table. While Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino hid behind seperate couches.

Itachi was hiden behind a wall. Mikoto, Taiki, Fugaku, and Sayuri were outside, making last minute arrangements. They planned that once the birthday girl arrived, they would eat outside then open presents, and then let the evening take it's own course.

"I hear voices..." Tenten whispered. Shikamaru, Neji and Ino nodded. "Sasuke-kun, where is everyone?" They heard Sakura ask Sasuke. "Somewhere..." He replied, they could almost hear him smirking when he said that. At that point Sasuke opened the door...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled to the little pink-haired girl. She smiled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" I looked around at all of the decorations. It just screamed that it took a long time to prepare everything. I turned to my friends.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he approached me. Sasuke had left somewhere, I'm not sure where though... "Hai Naruto?" Then I remembered the softball I made him. "Oh Naruto, this is for you!" I handed him a small present, wrapped in orange and white.

He looked at it for a second, the whole group did. Then he took it. "Arigato, Sakura-chan!" He said giving me a death hug. He opened it quickly. I smiled as he said, "Wow, Sakura-chan! Did you make it during class?" I nodded.

He smiled brightly. Then I remembered Sasuke's present. I looked around, trying to find him. "Eh, Do you guys know where Sasuke-kun is?" They shrugged. "But, Sakura we want you to eat first! Your mom made everything!" At first I hesitated, what if Sasuke was in trouble? But I shrugged it off.

I followed the group outside. "Wow!" I said as I looked at the table filled with food. They had all my favourites! Then I looked at the cake. "Arigato, Okaa-san!" I yelled as I gave my mother a big hug. She smiled. "Can we eat the cake nooooowwwww?" Naruto yelled as he stepped outside with a bunch of plates.

Sayuri sighed. But then smiled, "Why not?" Naruto smiled widened. "Yay! Sakura-chan make a wish!" I laughed, I never heard of cake before eating actual food. I shrugged. I walked over to the cake. It looked so pretty! I stopped.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I asked everyone. Mikoto was the one who answered. "Oh! That reminds me, we can't start eating the cake yet." Naruto pouted. Mikoto laughed and said, "Sakura, Sasuke-chan has something to say to you!"

I looked at her in a confused manner. "Where is he, Mikoto-san?" She smiled and pointed over by the cherry blossom tree we sat at before. I started to walk over.

"What are you doing Mikoto?" Fugaku asked his wife. She merely smile. "This has nothing to do with what _I_ am doing, this is all _Sasuke's_ plan." Fugaku's eyes narrowed. Taiki and Sayuri watched their daughter walk over to the raven-haired boy.

Sayuri smiled, Taiki looked confused. "What is he going to say?" Sayuri shrugged but said, "Something... Important." The group looked at the grown ups, then at Itachi. Itachi was smirking from the wall he was leaning on.

At first they didn't get it, but as Sakura made her way over to Sasuke, they figured it out. They exchanged wry smiles. Well, except for Naruto. He just stood there like the parents, in a confused manner. Until, Hinata told him. He began to smile too. Taiki and Fugaku looked at eachother, then at everyone else.

_**What is going on?!**_

_With Sasuke and Sakura- Cherry Blossom Tree_

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" I said as I sat down beside him. He looked up, he seemed terribly uncomfortable. But he gathered up his couraged and said, "Sakura-chan..."

I looked at him directly now, wondering what he was going to say. "Sakura-chan... I..."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SPIT IT OUT ALREADY SASUKE! Lol, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter! Was it too...fluffy? Should I tone it down a bit? O well, don't forget to review! 10 MORE REVIEWS, 10 MORE REVIEWS! Lol, Ja ne.**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party_

"Teme takes soo long!" Naruto said frustrated as he looked at the two. Taiki and Fugaku looked at Naruto. "To do what?" Taiki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Teme is going to tell Sakura-chan that he---" The group grabbed him and tackled him to the ground.

Shikamaru placed his hand over his mouth so he couldn't continue talking. "N-Naruto-kun they wouldn't understand," Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

They heard a muffled oh, they then released him.

Taiki and Fugaku were still standing there, waiting for an answer. Itachi, Mikoto and Sayuri were behind the two fathers, telling the little ones not to say a word. Taiki looked behind him.

The three stopped with the hand gestures and smiled nervously.

His eyes narrowed. "Naruto, tell us." Fugaku said, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Naruto didn't like to get yelled at, especially if it came from the Uchiha family.

Naruto sighed, and looked at the others with an apologetic smile.

"Teme is going to tell Sakura-chan he..."

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

I looked at him, he had trouble choosing his words. "Nani?" I urged him on. He took a deep breath and said. "I love you." I tilted my head. "What does that mean?"

He thought for a moment, he hadn't really known what it meant. He just overheard his parents saying it to eachother often when he wasn't around.

He scratched his head. "I'm not sure... B-But do you love me back?" He said reluctant to meet her gaze. I smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

With that I hugged him, his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

I glanced over to where everyone else stood. Mikoto, Itachi, Sayuri and Fugaku were holding back a infuriating Taiki. I looked at the scene in a confused manner.

I shifted my gaze to the others. Naruto was doing his happy dance, which he made Neji and Shikamaru do reluctantly. Tenten, Ino and Hinata were high fiving eachother.

I giggled. _Typical... For my friends..._ I looked back at Sasuke, who had toned down his pink cheeks. "Neh, Sasuke-kun?" I said. He looked up, trying to remain his usual stoic composure. "Can we go eat cake now?" He laughed.

"I'll race you there!"

_With Everyone_

Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the rest of their friends.

"So, Teme," Naruto said with a sly look on his face. "What happened? I saw your cheeks turn a bit... red over there." Sasuke scowled. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto said in an equally annoyed voice. Sasuke sighed. Meanwhile, Neji and Shikamaru were smirking at their friends' childish antics.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino said to Sakura. "What he say?" I smiled. "He said he loved me."

Silence took place for a moment, as Sakura's father joined the group. He had a forced smile on his face...

(Arigato to Sayuri, Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku who reasoned with him) "Sakura-chan?" I glanced up at my father.

"Nani?" I could tell he wasn't happy. But Sayuri pulled him back before he could say anything. "Taiki! Don't ruin this for Sakura-chan!" Sayuri said, earshot away from Sakura and her friends.

Taiki had a sour look on his face. "But Sakura is too little and---" Sayuri cut in. "And you don't want your little girl ripped away from you?"

Taiki chose this moment to look away from his wife. Sayuri half-smiled. "You know that won't happen. Sasuke... wouldn't let that happen." Taiki seemed to ease up a bit.

He looked at Sayuri. "Fine." He said with a playful pout. She laughed.

"Okay, everyone!" Mikoto said, loudly. Everyone turned to her. "Cake time!" Naruto was bouncing up and down, hearing the word _cake..._

But silence took over when they heard clapping come from inside the house.

The figure stepped out. Taiki, Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto, and Sayuri froze in place. Giving eachother wry looks. The group looked at eachother, wondering who that could be.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" Sasuke's fists clenched at the added _-chan_. Mikoto was the first one to break out of the state of shock.

"...Oh god."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Wow, that was a ... in my perspective, a crappy ending. O.o And, sorry for such a short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways, as to why in my story the five year olds cuss... I BLAME KARIN! I mean, if she didn't cuss in the first place... xP Don't forget to review! Next chapter will have waaaayyyy more action then this one had, and about a bit less fluffiness... don't get me wrong though! I LOVE FLUFFINESS, Lol xD. Oh! **_

_**I need you guys to vote again, as to who is this person. And it has to be a male character, and he's gonna be a bad guy. Choose wisely!**_

_**(1.) Sai**_

_**(2.)Gaara **_

_**(3.) Other**_

_**And I need those votes in soon, or else I can't start the next chapter! And if you choose other, tell me who that would be- but remember, they have to be around Sakura's age. Like if Itachi wasn't a good guy in this fic, you can't choose him to be the guy that comes out, because he's older than them. Okay, so vote soon!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party- Tsk, Who is that party crasher?_

The figure looked _exactly_ like Sasuke. But maybe it was his smile. His smile seemed... more fake, less realistic. In other words- a bastard. But of course I didn't realize that when I was _five_. I mean come on! I wasn't _that_ smart.

So instead this is what happened--

"...Oh god." Mikoto said slightly horrified. Because there stood... well my doom. I tilted my head. "...Umm, Mikoto-san? Who is that?"

This only made the figure's smile widened. "Tsk, still haven't told little Sakura-chan about me?"

Taiki's eyes narrowed, but didn't answer the five year old's question. Everyone, except for Sakura, Sasuke... all the kids, seemed to know who this person was.

Sayuri collected her courage and took a deep breath. "Neh, Sai-san we didn't need to tell Sakura-chan it," 'Sai' raised his eyebrow, as if to say continue. "Not now that we aren't going on with the plan."

Sai seemed unfazed, then he turned towards me and the others. Naruto seemed ready to pounce the guy, but was stopped when he realized he really didn't know what was going on, he waited so he could figure the whole situation out first. Not wanting to kill his only source of answers, knowing the parents won't say anything. The others seemed equally as curious.

"And is it because, Sakura-chan," he said takeing a step towards Sasuke and me. "Because, of him?" Sending a cold glare to where Sasuke stood. He sent one as cold as his back at him.

Fugaku took this moment to step in, realizing what was about to happen next if Sasuke retorted. "Now Sai." The two little raven-haired boys didn't break eye contact. "What happened between your family and the Harunos- 6 years ago! ...You can't hold onto the past. And yes I know they agreed--"

He stopped when Sai looked at him with no emotions showing. Fugaku sighed. "Why are all five year old so..." He muttered the last part. Sayuri forced on a light smile. For all I knew, the Uchihas were just trying to help, it wasn't really their problem...

Well, until now. I finally spoke up. "Eh, Sai-san." He turned his attention towards me, his eyes showing a glint of emotion. "What did happen 6 years ago?" His smirk grew. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Well, Sakura-chan you see--" Sayuri interrupted. "Sai, don't tell her... She... She wouldn't want to know."

Sai looked perplexed. "Then why would she have asked?" Sayuri replied, "Maybe, she thinks she wants to know... But really I don't think she's ready to know..." Sai ignored her and continued, as if saying her excuse wasn't good enough. He turned back towards me.

"It all started 6 years ago, when neither you or myself was born..."

_Flashback_

_It was raining that night in Konoha... _

_Taiki, Sayuri, Mikoto and Fugaku were around 30 at the time. "Hey, Taiki!" Mikoto waved Sayuri and Taiki over to where they sat. It was their third date so far, and Mikoto had offered to double date. Sayuri wasn't as nervous as she was when it was their first date. But still, she fretted over the dress she was wearing._

_Fugaku nodded at them as they sat down opposite sides from them. They were at one of the best restaurants in Konoha, only the best for the Uchihas. The two couples had finished dinner a half hour later._

_"It's getting late," Sayuri said. "Well, I'm going to head home. Thank you for the meal, Mikoto-chan!" Said person smiled and headed off to the Uchiha mansion. Fugaku followed after he had bid his goodbye to Taiki. "Taiki, don't forget to give her this," Fugaku said handing him an engagement ring. _

_Taiki had planned on proposing that night. He smiled. "Arigatou, Fugaku." With that he ran to catch up to Sayuri. "Heh, mind if I walk you home?" Sayuri nodded, letting him walk beside her._

_Taiki seemed more nervous than usual. "Nani?" Sayuri asked. He shook his head. "Nothing."_

_Reality_

_**Hmm, now that I think of it, Taiki acted alot like Sasuke-chan. **_Mikoto thought. _**...I hope history won't--- No, that won't happen.**_

_Flashback_

_They nearly reached Sayuri's house. "Neh, Sayuri-chan." She looked up at him. He gulped. "I wanted to ask you something." She nodded her head, saying go on. "I... I umm was wondering..." He held up the ring. _

_Sayuri gasped. "Neh, Taiki-kun! Of course!" He realised he hadn't even asked her yet, but he shrugged it off. "Deskai... Taiki-kun." She said as she kissed him goodnight. He smiled. She opened the door to her house, it wasn't as big as the Uchiha's but it was normal sized._

_The moment she walked in she was shocked. Because there stood the key, and only reason to why they have the problem today._

_"D-Daichi?"_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To anyone who was wondering what 'deskai' meant, I think it means I love you, but I wasn't sure. K, I hoped you liked this chappie, and sorry to all those who wanted Gaara to be the bad guy, Sai seemed to fit the part more. And I sort of made up the whole flashback as I went along, please don't hate me! Okay, since yesterday's chapter was a little short I'll just tell you who this new character, Daichi is(by the way, I picked the name randomly like I did for Sakura's parents). Daichi is Sai's father. And that's all you need to know for now! And yes, I know this chapter was a bit short too- but I'm majorly stressed right now, don't ask why! Oh, and I'm sorry I lied about the more action thing, I just didn't really get to plan out this chapter. So I can promise you that there will be more action coming up! But I can't really say what chaper it will be in. Anyways, don't forget to review!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party...er More or Less_

Everyone was listening intently. Sayuri was fidgeting a bit, trying not to relive that night, but she knew it was no use, knowing that Sai wouldn't care less about anyone else's feelings much less his own.

Sakura was trying to piece everything together, trying to figure out what this had to do with her. Sasuke continued on glaring at Sai, Naruto was actually _thinking_, Neji and Shikamaru remained their usual stoic composure while listening to this little bit of the past, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were exchangeing clueless looks- they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into, just by listening to Sai's story.

Sai continued on.

_Flashback_

_"D-Daichi?" Said person only looked up from the couch he was sitting on. It physically showed he was waiting for her. Only thing is-- why?_

_"Sayuri-chan." Sayuri put everything on the counter. "What are you doing here?" _

_Sayuri chose this moment to sit down across from him. He seemed in deep thought. But then his gaze shifted over to the ring she was wearing. He raised his eyebrow. "Who gave you that?" _

_Sayuri hesitated for a moment, knowing that Daichi and Taiki had been rivals since the first day they met, which was at her birthday party._

_Reality_

_**...Irony **_Mikoto thought as she compared the events in her head. _**Today is Sakura's birthday... Sai and Sasuke first meeting... Hmm...**_

_Flashback_

_His eyes narrowed, impatiently waiting for a answer. "Eh... Taiki-kun" Daichi inwardly cringed at the added suffix. "Nani?" Sayuri said as she saw his gaze darkened. Then she noticed he was holding an engagement ring as well._

_Realization hit her. He was going to propose to her tonight, but Taiki did first. Daichi was always a friend of Sayuri's. Ever since kindergarten perhaps, but then she met Taiki-- he was much nicer and calmer than Daichi._

_"Gomen... Daichi." She tried to smile. He looked up, his eyes looked ready to kill Taiki. "Daichi, don't do anything rash." He rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you will approve of my plan. Nothing will stop me." He stood up._

_She panicked, she didn't want them to cause a fight-- they were both so special to her. "Daichi wait!" He turned around. "Please... Please don't do this." She said trying to blink away her tears. "I'll make you a deal." _

_He raised his eyebrows, now giving his full attention to her. "What kind of deal?" Sayuri thought fast, trying to think of a compromise."Um..." She shifted her gaze a bit. "How about---" Daichi stopped her with his own deal._

_"First born." Sayuri merely blinked, as if to say 'What'. "My first born will be betrothed to yours." He said. Sayuri shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary, I mean they might---" Daichi took a step towards the door. "Other than Taiki dieing, this is your only option."_

_Sayuri bit her lip, and nodded slowly, realizing she will regret this later. Daichi smirked as he left, waiting for their deal to take place._

_Reality_

For a moment everything was slient. Sayuri tried hard not to cry, now understanding it was all her fault. Taiki had no idea of what happened once he had left, Sayuri only roughly told him.

Sakura looked at the ground, now fully understanding what happened. Sai stood there with his fake smile on. Sasuke was the first to speak up. "It doesn't mean Sakura is going to marry you."

Everyone looked at him, thinking he was an idiot. Sai thought differently. "And then what is going to happen? You know there will be hired ninjas by my father trying to kill Taiki from now on, don't you? Maybe my father will come kill him, himself."

Sasuke only laughed. "And do you think, Sai that we would leave Taiki alone, by himself, with no one else around? You should know, that Sakura or myself would be with him. And we, would never let Taiki get hurt."

Taiki was touched by this, though he didn't show it, he finally approved Sasuke. "Two little five year olds... against thirty high ranked ninjas... Hmm... I wonder who would win." Sai shot back.

"Of course us!" Naruto said with his great winning spirit. Sai raised an eyebrow. "Because, no matter how many ninjas there are... we will never give up! Dattebyo!" Sasuke smirked at his friend's childish antics. Sakura began to smile a bit.

Sai scoffed. "You idiot." Sasuke stopped smirking and looked at Sai again, this time with more hatred in his eyes. "Only I can call the Dobe and idiot." He said in a tone that frightened everyone in the room a bit.

Itachi smirked. _**Tsk, your not weak anymore, Otouto**_ Sai stood there unfazed. "And what are you gonna do about it, Uchiha? Your just as weak and as useless as him." Sakura mentally slapped her forhead. _Not smart._

Because of course if you interrogate a _Uchiha_. Especially one with 'anger issues'... Well you have a one way ticket to the hospital.

And that's what Sasuke insured Sai of, once he activated his sharingan.

"You better start running now..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yay! Fight scene! Lol, remember I made up the flashback so you can't expect it to be perfect. xD Thank you to all those who had reviewed so far! And instead of the sneak peek of how they are now, like I promised. I decided to make a sequel instead, not unless you don't want me to. I'll let you decide, sneek peak or sequel. And sorry if this was a little short again! Also, does anyone have any idea what Sai's last name is? Or does he not have one, in which case I'm gonna need some ideas. Lol, Arigato once again, and I hope you liked this chapter-- Don't forget to review!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party 6:30 p.m_

"Aaiihhhh!!" Shouted someone. Said person started running away from the group, and into the house.

Of course you would think that was Sai... But no, that was Naruto. "Naruto! Come back!" Sakura yelled. She slapped her forehead. _This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder..._ She looked back at the two raven-haired boys.

One had their eyes flaring red, the other with a bunch of kunais. "Sai...Sasuke calm down." Mikoto said. But the two didn't even bother looking at her.

"Bring it on, Uchiha," Sai said with a mocking tone. "Tsk, with pleasure." At that moment Sasuke disappeared. Sai looked around, trying to indicate where his opponent might be. Sasuke ended up being above him.

Sasuke did a couple of hand signs, then motioning everyone else, but Sai to step away, he yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" In moments there was a huge fire, aimly where Sai stood. Sai quickly dodged it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hn, it won't be that easy, Uchiha," Sai said as he took out some of his kunais which Sasuke also, easily dodged.

"Their evenly matched," Neji muttered as he watched the scene unfold. Shikamaru nodded. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at both boys. And Sakura, well she just stood there looking like... well like this-- O.O

"Sasuke-kun..." She muttered, making sure no one heard her. But of course Sai did, which he inwardly cursed at. This time instead of using a jutsu, Sasuke went head on, trying to knock down his opponent.

The two did a series of hand combat, which Sayuri tried to stop but Taiki seemed to disagree. "Let them handle this." Sayuri sighed, annoyed. _**Tsk, Men...**_ But when Sasuke pinned Sai down it broke Sayuri's thoughts.

Sasuke smirked. "Had enough?" Sasuke had Sai painfully pinned to the ground, making sure he didn't get away. If you were watching this you would think he was not only going to _hurt_ Sai but he was planning on _killing_ him.

Sakura was starting to sob a bit now, bringing attention from everyone else except for the two who were fighting. Taiki looked at his daughter, his eyes were softening a bit. But then he quickly looked away. _**They have to finish this, no matter how much Sakura hates seeing others fight.**_ Which is kind of ironic considering she was fighting Karin a few hours ago.

But the thing is, when Sakura fought Karin... Karin had actually done something wrong. But as Sakura thought about it, really, Sai did _nothing_. All he did was explain what was going to happen, what was meant to happen...

What was planned to happen.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked their pink-haired friend. She ignored the question, looking back at the two who were fighting. Sakura pulled away from her friend's grasp and ran towards the two raven-haired boys.

"Sakura don't!" Ino yelled. Neji and Shikamaru looked at their friend, mentally hitting themselves in the head. For the first time, Sasuke and Sai actually noticed the little girl running towards them.

Except they didn't stop, sure Sai did because he had no where else to go. But Sasuke, well he just continued on slowly breaking the guy's arms.

Sai winced. Sakura was only a few good ten steps away from them. "Taiki, what is Sakura doing?" Mikoto asked, a little afraid of the answer. But a answer didn't come, because before they knew it Taiki had already started to make a move to grab his daughter.

But Sayuri stopped him. And with a mocking smile she said, "Let them handle this." Taiki rolled his eyes, remembering now that his wife had just quoted him.

Sakura stood only a step away from Sasuke now. She didn't know what to do, and now she was crying a waterfall. So she did the only thing she thought she could do.

She hugged Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Stop. Just stop it already!" She begged. Sasuke looked away from Sai, looking directly into Sakura's jade green eyes. His sharingan automatically deactivated, and he fell onto the ground, with Sakura still holding him from behind.

Sai had passed out a moment before, which at that point Fugaku made a move to call the ambulance.

Sasuke was panting hard now. Sakura had calmed down a bit, now only softly crying into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moved Sakura from behind him, so now Sakura was infront. He gently cradled Sakura, whispering someting along the lines of, "I'll never let him hurt you..."

Mikoto and Sayuri smiled, gently high fiving eachother. While Taiki looked at the scene like any father would, thinking-- _**That boy better get his hands off my daughter.**_

Fugaku was at the phone, now finally getting contact with the hospital. "Hello?" Answered someone from the other line. "Umm, yeah we need an ambulance here." Fugaku spoke in a hurried tone.

"Where are you, sir?" The person on the other line said in a few moments. "Uchiha mansion." He heard the person wirte down some things and then abruptly stopped. "...Is it Sakura again?" Fugaku sheepishly grinned. "No this time she's the by-stander. It's my son and Sakura's betrothed." He heard a slight chuckle. And then a light, "Kindergarteners these days..." Then a pause. "Okay, an amublance will be there shortly.

Fugaku hung up the phone and made his way to the others. He had a small smile on his face as he said to the other adults, "You know, Sakura and Sasuke got in at least 2 patients in the hospital already, so now they remember them."

...Sweat drop. At that point Naruto opened the sliding door. He took one look at Sasuke _cradleing_ Sakura and looked back at his smirking friends. "Wow, looks like Teme is getting closer to Sakura-chan." The group nodded.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Awww Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree..., lol. Well I hope you liked this chapter, thanks to all those who explained Sai a bit more to me. Yeah, I know this chappie was a little more cheesy than other ones, and the fight scene wasn't all... fight-ish, I just hate writing like big fight scenes where you have to explain each person's retaliate. Sorry I sort of rushed this a bit! Don't forget to review! **_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party 7:30 p.m_

Taiki's forehead could show a visible vein popping out of his head as he watched Sasuke _still_ cuddleing Sakura. Mikoto and Sayuri thought it was so cute, on the other hand. Fugaku and Itachi could care less so they started to pick at the food a bit.

Sakura had stopped crying now, but she didn't want Sasuke to let go. And of course Sasuke had no intention to. Well, until Sakura's father came. You could see he was really annoyed, Sasuke had been holding Sakura for a good 10 minutes, as the others watched and started to eat.

Taiki didn't though. He just kept on watching the two, until he got too upset. Naruto and the rest of the group started snickering, earshot away from Sasuke, Sakura and Taiki.

"Haha! Teme's gonna get in trouble!" Naruto laughed. Neji and Shikamaru did their all famous smirks. Tenten and Ino were rehearsing what they were going to say to Sakura, Hinata was judgeing whether it was good or not.

"Ahem." Taiki said which made Sasuke look up at him. Then he noticed he was still holding Sakura, which he immediately let go of. Sasuke did a little salut sort of thing as he ran away from the raging father.

Sakura just looked at her father as if to say 'What did I do?' Taiki sighed. "Sakura." He said with a raised eyebrow, as if to answer her question. "Hai..." With that Sakura made her way to the rest of the group.

"So." Was what Ino first said. I tilted my head. "So, I see Sasuke and you were a little..." She trailed off her sentence as she made some hand gestures at that point. The hand gesture was similiar to what Hinata does with her fingers when she is near Naruto.

I shook my head at my friend Ino and Tenten as they started to smirk. The boys had left once they saw Sasuke retreating from Sakura's father. So the group was seperated between boys and girls. The girls were in the usual spot, near the cherry blossom tree. As the boys were following Sasuke to the food table.

"Hey Teme," Naruto said with a sly look on his face. Sasuke merely grunted. "What happened with Sakura-chan out there?" It wasn't visible, but if you used an _extra sensitive_ magnifying lense, you could see a slight tinge of red and pink on Sasuke's cheeks.

He was remembering what had happened, after the fight with Sai. Then he remembered what happened with Taiki. He shuddered a bit. "Teme?" Naruto's voice snapped him back to reality. "Hn. Dobe." Naruto sighed. _**He's gonna be his usual cold-hearted self until he figures out what to do with his Sakura-chan problem...**_

Sasuke had vowed to himself that later he would as his mother what the word 'love' means. So he could explain to Sakura why he had said it after. He looked over to the mothers.

They were looking through the pictures they had took of Sasuke and Sakura. "Awww.." Sayuri said automatically. "So kawaii!" They high-fived eachother. Sasuke shook his head. _**Tsk. Okaa-san...**_

At that point everyone had begun to help themselves. "Sayuri-san this is the best cake ever!" Naruto said with his mouth stuffed with cake. Mikoto merely huffed a bit. "Look at the decorations! I did those!" She said particularly to no one. But Naruto answered it anyway.

"Well it is pretty, but you can't eat decorations!" ...Sweat drop. "It's okay Mikoto-chan! I'm sure the girls like the decorations." Sayuri comforted her friend. Mikoto laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

And so I guess it wasn't the best moment for Ino to say. "I love this cupcake, Mrs.Haruno!" ...Sweat drop x2. Mikoto shrugged. "Oh well, it's time for presents anyways!"

Sakura immediately perked up at the word 'presents'. Sayuri laughed at her child as Sakura ran all the way to the stack of presents. Her eyes were wide, and filled with spirit as she looked at the first victim-- er I mean gift.

...Sweat drop x3. "Okaa-san can I open it now?" I said as everyone gathered around the presents. She nodded slowly, holding a flag. "Okay, now ready... set... go!" She waved the flag down. At that moment I teared opened the first gift.

"...Did you see how she just attacked that thing?" Ino said wide-eyed. The others merely nodded slowly. Sayuri and Taiki laughed. _**That's my girl...**_

"Ohhh! Arigatou Tenten-chan!" I said as I held up the kunais with pink feathers. She smiled as the rest of them looked at Tenten. _**She's putting a new meaning to 'Weapons Girl' if she keeps this up...**_ Neji thought with a smirk. But then it turned into a smile... for some reason. He quickly shook his head.

Naruto noticed though. _**...Maybe we should play another little matchmaker after we're done with Operation: Sasuke and Sakura!**_ "Open mine next!" Ino said as she shoved a neatly wrapped pink and red box.

I took it and opened it a bit slower this time, just to show I could handle it. "Wow!" I held up a beautiful pink and red kimono with cherry blossoms. "I love it Ino! Arigatou!" She hugged her blond haired friend.

Next she opened Hinata's present. This time it was wrapped in purple and pink, instead of red. I opened it a bit faster than last time, but slow enough so my friends won't get scared. It was a bow filled with chocolates in the shape of cherry blossoms.

I ate one. I smiled and said. "Thank you Hinata-chan! I better hide this away from Otou-san..." She mutered the last part but everyone still heard it, they laughed. Taiki had an innocent look on his face as if to say 'What ever do you mean, dear Sakura-chan?'.

I laughed and looked away. The next one was from Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. I'm guessing they all shared one present because Naruto was broked from buying too much ramen again. And Shikamaru was too lazy to go and buy something for himself. So they left it to Neji.

I have to give them some credit though, their present was pretty nice too. It was a friendship bracelet, with little hearts and cherry blossoms hanging as charms. I smiled at them, which they smiled back to. "I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SAKURA-CHAN!" I winced at Naruto's loudness, but none the less I wore the bracelet just to show how much I liked it.

Next was Taiki's and Sayuri's present. It was a small box, also wrapped in pink but with some blue. Because Taiki had a strict distaste for the colour pink. But he still agreed with putting just a little beacuse it was my favourite colour.

I opened the box. It had a necklace, similiar to the bracelet Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto gave me but I still liked it. Instead of hearts and cherry blossoms everywhere, it had one single heart. Then I realized that it was a locket.

I looked at one picture, it had me, Okaa-san, and Otou-san in it. Then I looked at the other side, it was blank-- but for some reason there was a small note attached. _**S. U.**_ Initials? What does that mean? I shrugged it off and gave them a quick hug before I opened the third to last present.

This on was from Fugaku and Mikoto. I gave them a quick smile before I opened it. It was a pink robe, with cherry blossoms over it. But if you look at the back of the robe you could see the Uchiha crest sign.

It puzzled me for a moment. I looked up at Mikoto. She smiled and said, "You'll need it later." I tilted my head. Then I looked at the last two presents. One from Itachi the other from Sasuke.

I opened Itachi's first, saving Sasuke's for last. I looked up at Itachi, he merely grunted and nodded. I opened the box. It was a pink cellphone, with an added red ribbon at the tip. I stood up and hugged Itachi.

Sasuke glared at his brother for a second but he quickly looked back at Sakura who was now opening his present. "What did you get her, Teme?" Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke grunted as if to say 'Wait and see.'

I opened the gift. It had a cute plushy labrador puppy inside. It's colar (A/N: Sorry can't really spell that) was pink and an added cherry blossom was at it's ear. I smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back.

"You were hoping for a hug, heh Teme?" ...Smack. "TEME!" Naruto said more loudly this time. Everyone turned to the two with confused looks. Then I remembered. _Sasuke's present!_ I stood up and ran over to the table I put the present I was giving Sasuke.

I returned back. "Here Sasuke-kun!" He took the gift and gave me and Naruto a questioning stare. I smiled. "Go open it Teme!" He grunted and opened the neatly wrapped box.

He smiled when he saw what was inside. It was a teddy bear, with a jacket. Not an ordinary jacket, one with a Uchiha crest. I planned on giving him a full sized Uchiha crest in the first place, but Iruka-sensei gave me the idea of a teddy bear instead.

_Flashback_

_"Iruka-sensei look!" I showed him the crest I was working on. He looked at it skeptically. Iruka-sensei had promised to help me with my sewing project after school._

_"I think..." He took the crest and held it up in the air. "It's a little plain, no offense Sakura-san." I nodded. "Maybe, do you want to make a... bear of some kind then add a smaller crest onto it?" I thought for a moment._

_"Maybe the bear can have a jacket, with the crest at the back?" Iruka-sensei smiled and nodded. I smiled brightly. I still had my cast on my wrist, so he had to do most of the work, but he didn't seem to mind._

_He finished making a bear, and was now adding a jacket. He handed it to me._

_"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!"_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yay! This chapter was way longer than I expected, oh well! With an extra long chapter, I'm waiting for alot of reviews! I won't update until I get at least... 180 reviews! I hope you were satisfied with this chaper, even though it was a bit boring. Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party 9:00 p.m_

Instead of everyone going home, they turned the party to a sleepover. After what happened that night, what with Sai and everything...

Sayuri and Mikoto thought Sakura needs her friends, knowing what was the outcome of Sai's whole rant.

"Arigatou... Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he held the bear. "Neh, Teme what are you gonna name it?" Naruto asked. They glanced at Sakura.

"Hmmm... Oh! I know! No wait I lost it..." I said. "Oh wait it's back! Well I narrowed it down to three options."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "If it's a girl, name it Blossom! If it's a boy name it... Avenger or Buttons!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "...Why buttons?" I thought for a moment.

"I have no clue! But Buttons sounds so kawaii!" Naruto laughed. "But he doesn't even have any buttons."

I pouted. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. We'll name it buttons." Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata laughed as the young Uchiha gave in to the pout.

"Tsk, Uchiha, next time don't look at her directly in the eyes." Neji said, laughing a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do next?" Ino promptly brightened. "Oh! How about we play--" Sakura looked at her.

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE FOR THE LAST TIME!"

...Everyone backed away from the little cherry blossom.

"Aww! Come on Sakura-chan! This time it won't be as... you know." Naruto said, shuddering as he said the last part. She shook my head.

"See, Sasuke-kun will back me up on this, right?" She turned to the little raven-haired boy. "Well..." Sakura pouted.

_**Don't look at her directly in the eyes, don't look at her directly in the eyes, don't look at her-- **_Sasuke looked at her.

Her eyes were wide and innocent, almost challenging those of a wounded puppy. "Ohhh. So close, Uchiha." Neji and Shikamaru smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "Hai." Sakura smiled. _Yay! Works everytime!_

_With The Parents._

They were all gathered in the kitchen, to discuss what had happened earlier. Mikoto peeked out of the door. "Aww... Tsk, Sasuke-chan has to learn not to look at Sakura in the eyes when she pouts!" Sayuri also looked out. She laughed. "Poor Sasuke-san."

The men rolled their eyes at the two wives' behaviour. "Focus! We have to discuss about what we are going to do with Sai."

The two sighed and stopped staring at their children. They turned around and sat down at the table.

"Ahem. So, now that we know about... er..." Taiki looked cautiously at his wife. Remembering that she's very... sensitive about the subject. "What are we going to do?" Itachi thought.

Sai had gone to the hospital a few hours before, but the distinctly remember what he said--

_**In time, Sakura-chan will face her doom.**_

_**No one can help her, from this room.**_

_**Her nightmares shall come true at last,**_

_**Once the day of the cherry blossom past.**_

Itachi slightly laughed at what he said, well who in the right mind would _rhyme_ out a doom? Is it supposed to sound wise, maybe like a prophecy? _**Na.**_ Itachi thought. "Hmmm..." Sayuri said. "Does everyone remember what Sai said?" They nodded.

"How about we figure out what he means first, then we can stop him." They thought it was a logical idea, so they agreed. "Okay, so the first stanza is pretty striaght forward." Mikoto said as she wrote down Sai's exact words.

_**In time, Sakura-chan will face her doom.**_

Everyone nodded. "But they second stanza... it doesn't make sense." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes.

_**No one can help her, from this room.**_

During the time he said it, all the parents were outside watching the ambulance leave, al the children were inside. "Are they saying..." Fugaku said. "That _we_--"

Gesturing to all the adults, minus Itachi, he was also inside- making sure the kids didn't break anything.

"Can't stop it, but they can?" Meaning the children. The others merely shrugged. Fugaku sighed. "I think we should figure out what this line means,before we do anything else--"

...Crash.

"Sorry Mikoto-san!" Naruto yelled.

_In the Living Room_

The adults ran into the room, immediately Mikoto sighed. There was standing the children, and in the middle of them was an antique vase Mikoto treasured. ...Sweat drop.

"Eh... It's okay, Naruto." Mikoto said picking up this pieces through gritted teeth. The other adults backed away slowly, knowing how much Mikoto adored that vase.

But of course Naruto didn't sense the tension, the others however did. They also backed away from the two.

_**Hmm... I wonder if I can punch this kid without getting in jail...**_ Mikoto thought as she brought the pieces into the kitchen and threw it in the garbage.

"Naruto! This time be careful!" She shouted as they continued their duscussion.

The six small ninjas were playing tag, since Sakura didn't want to play truth or dare. And Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said it was too cold to play outside at this time, so they settled for playing inside.

Which wasn't particularly smart, considering Naruto was 'it'. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe." Naruto immediately looked at his so-called best friend.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"...Dobe."

"TEME!"

...Sweat drop. _**This is going to be one long night...**_ The others thought as Sasuke and Naruto continued their arguement on... Name calling?

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yayness! Done. Phew. I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry if it was too short. Wow! 200 reviews! xD Arigatou! Ja ne.**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Party 3:00 p.m_

Snore. Sakura immediately woke up to Naruto's snore. She glanced over to everyone else. The parents and Itachi were sleeping upstairs, while they slept downstairs.

She sighed. "Naruto." She stood up and went to find a light source. "Sakura." Said person turned around. "Oh, Sasuke-kun it's just you," He also stood up. "What are you doing? It's only..." Sasuke glanced at the clock. "3:05 p.m Go back to sleep."

"Naruto's snoring woke me up, and I was wondering if everyone else wanted a midnight snack or something. I don't feel like sleeping." I said. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. You wake everyone up, besides Naruto all he wants is ramen and we're all out, then meet me inside the kitchen." I nodded.

_In The Hospital_

"Sweetie, do you need anything?" The nurse asked the young raven-haired boy. He shook his head. He glanced over to a certain red-haired girl. He hadn't known Karin before, but then he found out her distaste of Sakura.

He smirked. He knew Karin was someone he needed to fullfill his father's wish. "Karin." She looked over at him. "What." She said rather tiredly. "What would you say if... I can help you with your little Sakura problem?"

She smirked. He continued on. "But, I need you to do something, and the plan I have in mind might take a little longer than... 14 years or so, but it will be worth it. In the end, Sasuke will be all yours."

She thought for a moment, she wasn't really patient, but when it came to Sasuke... She would do anything. "What do you have in mind?" He smiled. "Well..."

_Sasuke's Kitchen_

Tenten and Ino yawned. Sakura looked around the kitchen. Sasuke had put out everything they could use to make a snack. She smiled. Everyone, excluding Itachi, Naruto and the parents were in the kitchen.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ino asked, perking up a bit after eating a spoonful of sugar Sasuke left out. Hinata looked at the clock. "Maybe, since it's almost morning, we could make a breakfast for everyone?" I nodded.

"Yeah!" Tenten said excitedly. The boys looked rather bored so they just nodded. "Maybe we should wake up Naruto then," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, while she's gone-- and she might be for awhile, Naruto's a heavy sleeper. Let's get started!" Ino said putting her fist up in the air. "The girls will start making pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. While you guys... can get the orange juice and..." Tenten thought for a moment.

"No wait, Tenten. How about the guys make the pancakes and everything, so we can make cookies!" Ino said. Tenten nodded. "Okay, we all know what to do! Let's go!" With that they started making breakfast.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

"Naruto!" I said for the third time. _This is not working..._ I sighed. Naruto was still sleeping, murmuring things like-- "_Ahhhh... Ramen!"_ pause. _"No wait! Hinata-chan! Noooooo, Sasuke you already have Sakura-chan!"_ Pause, and sweat drop.

I giggled. _Typical Naruto..._ _Oh! That gives me an idea!_ I leaned in closer to Naruto's ear. "Naruto! Sasuke's being mean to Hinata-chan!" Immediately he woke up.

"Huh! What! NOOO HINATA-CHAN!" Then he looked at me. His expression quickly changed,

from a frantic one to an amused one. "Saaaakkuuuraaa-ccchhhaaaannn! That's not nice!" I laughed. "Come on Naruto, we're making breakfast for everyone!" Naruto immediately perked up. "Does that mean I get ra--"

I glared at him. "Heheh... Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Ahh! NEJI GIVE ME BACK THE FLOUR!" Tenten yelled as Neji ran around the kitchen holding a bag a flour. Actually, there was flour _everywhere_. But you wouldn't be able to see that, because you would get distracted by looking at Shikamaru who was beside a uncontrolable blender, with Sasuke trying to stop it.

There was broken egg shells everywhere,making Neji slip and fall, with the flour, then causing Tenten to fall on top of him, then making Ino laugh hysterically, which made Tenten pull Ino down with her, causing Shikamaru to fall also leaving the blender unattended, which causes Sasuke to hit himself in the forehead, then finally everything stops (excluding the uncontralable blender) finally realizing Naruto and Sakura was there.

"...What just happened?" I asked, stepping over the big mess. It's amazing the parents haven't woken up yet, I wonder what they were doing...

_With the Parents_

"Ha ha! Double aces, I win!" Taiki said as he collected the chips. Apparently they were playing poker, in a locked and _sound_ proof room, with all the adults and Itachi.

Fugaku sighed. "This is the fourth time you won! How do you keep getting aces?" Mikoto said rather frustrated. Taiki laughed. "It's a secret," Itachi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, do you think we should check on the kids? I mean it's already... 7:00 a.m don't you think they would be awake by now?" Sayuri said.

Mikoto shook her head. "Na, and if they were what do you think they would be doing? Breaking everything? Messing up the entire kitchen? I don't think so," She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Sayuri sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to play poker anymore, how about we play..." She trailed off her sentence.

"Oh! I know, how about go fish? I won't lose money in that game!" Mikoto said. ...Sweat drop. But they agreed anyways. Well, Itachi didn't though. "Na, I'm just going to check up on Otouto-chan," Itachi said as he opened the door and closed it.

He went down the stairs. Immediately he saw that they weren't sleeping anymore, or at least not where they were in the first place. Then he saw the kitchen had it's lights on. He walked over.

Onced he reached the door, all he could say was one thing, and one thing only.

"...Tsk, Otouto-chan you guys are in _deep_ trouble."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, done. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I can't update on Sundays anymore. Since I have school tomorrow and all, gomen! I hope you liked this chapter though. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May 17, 7:00 a.m_

Mikoto looked furious by the time Itachi ran up the stairs and told them. "SASUKE UCHIHA! I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE! AND NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING. BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? OH! THAT'S RIGHT YOU GO AND DO IT ANYWAYS!" Mikoto yelled at the six.

Sasuke winced. "Gomen Okaa-san but--" She shot him a glare that stopped him from speaking. The adults were tired, from playing poker all night, so they decided for Mikoto to handle this one. Sakura stepped forward.

"Um, gomen Mikoto-san. But really it wasn't their fault!" I said gesturing to Naruto and the group. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at this. "It's mine, it was my suggestion to go in the kitchen anyways" I satred at the ground.

"And we were jsut trying to make you guys breakfast!" Tenten added. Ino nodded. Mikoto seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine, but you--" Pointing at each individual. "Are going to clean up this mess." The eight sighed, but did as they were told.

"And for breakfast..." Mikoto thought for a moment. "You can jsut help yourself, we will be upstairs if you need anything." And with a small smile she was gone.

The eight let out the air they were holding in. "Eh, Sakura-chan why did you say it was your fault? I mean all you wanted to do was get a snack, but we ended up playing... well tag with the flour." Ino said. I smiled, but shrugged at the answer.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag... Well we better get started then." Everyone nodded and walked towards their mess. "I'll be right back," Sasuke said remembering something. Everyone just nodded.

_Upstairs_

Sasuke stood infront of his parents' room, he knocked. "Come in!" Sasuke opened the door. _**Where is everyone?**_ His mother was the only one in the room, everyone else might be in Itachi's room.

"Hn... Okaa-san?" Sasuke said sitting down. Mikoto looked like she was trying to find something, but Sasuke thought nothing of it. "Hai?"

"What does... love mean?" Mikoto turned around to look at her youngest son. Suddenly her confused expression turned into a smile. "Why?" Sasuke knew his mother was going to make this hard for him. Sasuke pouted. "You know why."

Mikoto laughed. "Okay, are you sure you want to know?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, when you say I love you... Let's say to a person," Mikoto said giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke rolled his eyes, now understanding why his mother chose that particular example.

"It means that you like them more than a friend." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Mikoto looked at her son hard. _**Tsk, Sasuke-chan is being a baka today!**_ She smiled. "As in... Well look at your father and me. We're more than friends, right?" He nodded, but still not fully understanding what his mother meant.

She sighed. _**This is going to be harder than I thought...**_

_In the Kitchen_

"Ahh! WHERE THE HECK IS TEME!" Naruto said frustrated. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, just keep cleaning. I'm sure Sasuke-kun is doing something important right now" Naruto pouted.

"Not fair, why doesn't he get to clean?" Neji glared. "Naruto, shut up." Said person pouted again. Ino and Tenten sighed.

"We're almost done, just the dishes, the oven, the microwave, the ceiling, the walls..." Hinata trailed off. "Nevermind, we're _far_ from done." The rest of them nodded.

_With Sasuke and Mikoto_

Mikoto was now holding sock puppets. "Okay, this is a boy and this is another boy." She said showing Sasuke a blue sock and a orange sock with eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Now, if one of them says I love you, it means as a _friend_," Mikoto said emphasizing the word, she didn't want her son to get the wrong idea! "But, if a boy says it to a girl," She said now taking out a pink sock.

"It means that he likes, likes her. And-- wait do you know what boyfriend and girlfriend means?" Mikoto said questioning the young Uchiha. He shook his head. "Ughh! Sasuke-chan!" He looked at his mother in a confused expression.

"I can't believe-- Oh come in." She said as hey heard a knock on the door. Seconds after Naruto was now sitting down infront of Sasuke with the socks.

"Okay, what did Mikoto-san say?" Naruto asked Sasuke. He explained what his mother had a said a few moments ago. Naruto hit his forehead. He turned to Mikoto. "Ah! No wonder he doesn't know! Man, Teme you can be so dumb sometimes." Naruto said shaking his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And if your so smart, Dobe, then you tell me." Naruto smiled. "Okay! For example..."

_With Itachi and the other Adults_

Snore. Itachi sweat dropped. _**...Why are they sleeping in my room? Why not Okaa-san's?**_

_In the Kitchen_

The six were still cleaning. So far they had the floor, the walls, the oven and the microwave cleaned.

Tenten sighed. "Ughh! This is taking too long! Here if I can get my weapons--" Neji glared at her. "You will not. Remember what happened when you did that to _my_ room?" Tenten laughed remembering what happened.

"Yeah, but at least--" She stopped again looking at Neji. "And do not. Tell them." He said gesturing to Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Tenten pouted. "Hn. Fine."

"I wonder where N-Naruto-kun is," Hinata said slightly blushing. They sent Naruto upstairs about five minutes ago to get Sasuke, and so far he hasn't shown up.

Sakura sighed. "Here, I'll get them," I put down the dish I was washing and ran upstairs.

"So..." Ino said. "What are the chances of her coming back with them?" They all looked at her as if she had an IQ of a peanut. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..."

_With Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto_

"Ahh! These sock puppets aren't working! If only had an actaul person..." Naruto said. He had explained to Sasuke what a girlfriend and a boyfriend was, but he couldn't get him to understand the answer to his question.

As if on cue Sakura came in. Naruto glanced at her. "Oi! Sakura-chan we're telling Sasuke what love means!" I tilted my head. Mikoto slapped her forehead. "...We can teach Sakura too I guess.." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, Sakura-chan stand here... Yeah... Now Sasuke stand here..." Naruto said as he placed them in position infront of eachother. "Now if Sasuke says I love you to you, Sakura." He said pointing to them each. Mikoto smiled in amusement.

"That means he likes you more than a friend, almost like he wants to be your boyfriend-- you know what that means right?" He asked Sakura. I nodded. "Good! And then, maybe if your older, like a few years older than Itachi you can get married!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother. Sasuke had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Sakura just smiled, she just thought that Sasuke was curious of what it meant, not that he liked her more than a friend or anything.

At the same time they turned to Naruto and said, "Ohhhh..." Naruto smiled. He turned to Mikoto. "See how easy that was?" Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Anyways, now that Sasuke knows..." She gave Sasuke that now-you-know-what-it-meant-when-you-said-it-to-Sakura-so-now-leave-me-alone look. Sasuke grunted then turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Come on, let's go."

_In The Kitchen_

The five had already finished cleaning, the whole discussion took nearly two hours... "Oi! See!? I was right! Sakura-chan would come back with the others!" Ino said as she stuck her tongue out. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been, Uchiha?" Neji said slightly annoyed that they had to clean while they did nothing. "Hn, no where." I looked at the kitchen. "Wow! You guys did a good job! Oh, hey you wanna play outside now?" I said trying to lift the tension.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata immediatly brightened. "Yeah!" With that the eight ran outside.

_The Hospital_

"Okay, that's the plan." Sai said as he stared at the little red-haired girl, waiting for a answer. Karin stood (more like sat because her leg wasn't fully healed yet...) there in awe.

She smirked. "That's perfect!" Sai looked at her with that of-course-it-is-how-could-you-ever-doubt-the-supreme-ultimate-ruler-Sai look. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, listen I was--" All of the sudden the door swung open.

Sai looked at the person standing there in amazement. Then he smirked. "Hello... Otou-san." Said person grabbed a chair and sat inbetween the two beds. Daichi sighed. Sai had already told him of Karin, and he thought it was a good idea to tell her of the plan, it would be best later on...

He looked around, making sure no one could hear him. "Okay, we've covered most of the plan." The two nodded. "But I just thought we add a little something... extra." He smirked as he leaned in and explained to them what his idea was.

After he had explained it, the two smiled-- oh, but not that sweet nice smile you'd expect from a five year old, oh no. It was rather... The smiled of a devil.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ok, done. Phew! That was long. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chappie might have a bit of a time skip. And then after that I'm planning on making one or two more chapters, then I'll start the sequel. It won't exactly show how they are now like I promised, but it will in the end of the sequel. The beginning of the sequel will show information your going to need to know, but you don't need to know right now. Anyways, don't forget to review! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 26, 8:00 p.m-- Haruno Manor_

I smiled when I remembered what had happened the past month. Ino had become my best friend, after a week of exchanging names. (Forehead-girl, Ino-pig). Hinata had become less shy, and was no longer stuttering around Naruto... More or less. Shikamaru and Neji hadn't changed a bit. Tenten still had her... weapons issue. Naruto was as loud as the day I met him.

And Sasuke.

Sasuke had become... someone I can turn to, to help me out. The only person I really trust out of the group. I sighed. _Sasuke-kun..._

The Haruno's house wasn't as big as the Uchiha's, though it was still pretty huge to some other people. Taiki and Sayuri had called Sakura down for something important, a family meeting.

I had always hated family meetings. Usually because the meeting starts off with bad news and ends off in good news. I sighed. _Maybe the bad news won't be as bad as last time..._ Last time, well to make a long story short. Moving to Konoha from Suna.

"Sakura-chan! Please come down!" I heard Okaa-san yell from the 'meeting room' I ran down the stairs. Basically the meeting room looks like a court. Like Taiki sits in the judges chair, while me and Sayuri sit somewhere around the big table.

"Okay, Haruno meeting #..." Sayuri trailed off. Taiki sighed. "...275" Sayuri smiled and nodded. "Yes, 275, will now begin. Sakura Haruno please take your seat." I sat down. Shouldn't a family meeting be a little less... formal? ...Not in the Haruno house.

"We'll start off with the good news," Taiki said as he looked from his wife to his daughter. Sayuri stood up, she smiled nervously at her daughter. "...Well, tomorrow you'll be seeing your best friend from Suna, Gaara-kun!"

I smiled. Gaara had been my best friend when I was in Suna. He had some what the same problem as me with our fellow classmates. Now that I think about it, he's alot like... well like Sasuke.

"Erm, Taiki-kun, would you like to tell the bad news?" Sayuri looked at her husband nervously. He sighed, muttering something like "Tsk... Give me the hard job..." Which Sayuri merely smiled to. He stood up.

Taiki stared directly at me with... regretful eyes? I tilted my head in confusion. "Nani?" He sighed. "The bad news is... We're moving back to Suna." My eyes got as wide as they possibly could get.

_So that's what they meant when they said I'd see Gaara-kun more often..._ I stared hard at the ground, not wanting my parents to see the tears forming in my eyes. Taiki and Sayuri exchanged glances. _...What am I going to tell the others tomorrow?...What am I going to tell Sasuke-kun..._

Sayuri sensed what her daughter was thinking. "Sakura-chan, I think it's best if you tell them... well at the end of the day tomorrow. It's going to be your last day in kindergarten anyways." She smiled warmly.

I furiously blinked away the tears before I looked up. "...Hai..." I said before I stood up and headed back upstairs. Sayuri looked at Taiki with that oh-now-see-what-we've-done-now-Sakura-is-going-to-be-moping-until-tomorrow-you-better-fix-this look. Taiki rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you?" Sayuri glared. "Hai, hai..." Taiki got up, but was suddenly stopped by his wife. "Not now! Are you crazy?" He looked at her with a confused expression. Sayuri slapped her forehead.

"Give her some time, maybe talk to her about it before she goes to school tomorrow," She said. He nodded.

_In Sakura's Room_

Sakura's room is what you'd think it would look like. With red and pink everywhere, a couple of cherry blossoms here and there...

I sighed. I held the necklace Sayuri had gave me for my birthday. I still hadn't figured out what the other frame was for. I shrugged. Sakura was sitting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do..." I said outloud.

I shifted my gaze over to where the cell phone Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru gave me used to be. Sayuri didn't let me use it, saying I'm too young to have a phone-- then she promptly took it from my possesion. It's where abouts I do not know of.

I glanced at the clock. _9:00 p.m I better get to sleep, maybe I can dream up a solution..._ With that the little cherry blossom child slept.

_With Sayuri and Taiki_

The five (Taiki, Sayuri, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi) had discussed the 'Death Poem', as Itachi called it, numerous time. They still weren't sure with the line --

_**No one can help her, from this room**_

. So they decided to leave that alone for awhile and focus on the line that really made no sense.

_**Once the day of the cherry blossom past**_

They had pondered long and hard on what it could mean. Itachi suggested it might be some kind of special day, maybe Sakura's next birthday or something. But they weren't entirely sure.

"We'll find out sooner or later..." Taiki said as the two reviewed the latest discussion with the Uchihas. Sayuri sighed. _**...This is going to take awhile**_

_Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's Room 9:30 p.m_

"Teme! Your still not getting it!" Naruto said as he paced around the young Uchiha's room. Sasuke had called Naruto over for a sleepover, but mainly to help him in the 'Sakura' department.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had asked his so-called best friend, what he should say to Sakura tomorrow. All eight of the ninjas had planned a vacation for the summer already, which meant all of them would be apart.

"Ahh! Okay, look," Naruto held the puppets again. He named the pink one Saku (after Sakura, which Sasuke hadn't noticed) and the blue one Sake (all thanks to Itachi, who showed them the drink...). Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe." Naruto shook his head. "Focus! This might be the last day you'll ever see Sakura-chan!" That caught Sasuke's attention. He scoffed. "She's coming to the academy next year... isn't she?" Sasuke said, somewhat asking himself.

Naruto shrugged. "Have you asked her?" He shook his head. "Then just prepar something special to say to her. Ahhhh! I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed now Teme!" And at that the little Uzumaki child layed down and slept.

Sasuke sighed. _**Something special. Right, easier said than done.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**K. Done. I've been wondering, how many people actually read this story? I mean in the beginning, there were alot of different people who reviewd which showed me they liked this story, but they don't review anymore.You know who I'm talking about! Lol. Please review, it would really help! Ja ne.**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts or emphasis- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I Love You.

Eight divine letters.

Three powerful words.

And only one specific meaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 27, 7:00 a.m-- Uchiha Mansion (Last Day of School)_

"Sasuke-chan time to wake up!" Yelled Mikoto from the kitchen. Sasuke slowly got out of bed. He went into the bathroom.

He just finished changing and was done brushing his teeth. "Hn, Otouto's looking good today," Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke continued to brush his hair. Sasuke glared. "So," Itachi said as he walked towards Sasuke.

"What's the special occasion? Hm? Sakura-chan and you getting married?" Sasuke scoffed. "Last day of school." Itachi gave a small 'ah' as he started for the door. "Gonna say something special to her?" Sasuke didn't bother answering, Itachi already knew what he was going to say.

Sasuke finished up and ran down the stairs. He was in his usual clothes and he had his hair up perfectly. Most girls would _die_ for him.

"Awww Sasuke-chan! You look so kawaii!" Mikoto said as she took out a camera from no where and snapped a few pictures. Fugaku rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"...Why are you so quiet, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto said with concern in her eyes. She peered over to Sasuke's face. "Omigosh! Is it Sakura again? ...Do I need to get the sock puppets?" Mikoto asked looking at Sasuke directly in the eyes now.

Sasuke shook his head. "Goodbye, Okaa-san, Otou-san." And with that he headed off to school.

Once Sasuke was out the door, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Mikoto said as she skipped to the phone. "Hello?"

"Eh... Hello Mikoto-chan," Sakura's mother said on the other line. Mikoto squealed. "Sasuke-chan is trying to look his best today! Me and Itachi think it's for Sakura-chan."

Sayuri gave a nervous smile. "Um, about that." Sakura had already left for school, looking expectantly well. Taiki gave her the you-know-we-have-to-tell-them look. Sayuri sighed.

"We're moving." Mikoto stood there for a second, then laughed. "Gomen, there must be static because for a second I thought you said you were moving." When Mikoto heard no respond, she bursted.

"No! You can't move!" She yelled, which made Fugaku give her a confused look. Still no response. Mikoto sighed. She knew there was no use argueing with her childhood best friend.

"...Where." Sayuri finally answered. "Back to Suna, we're leaving today." Mikoto's eyes went as wide as they possibly could get. She stifled a sob. _**No! Don't cry, you must be strong. Strong for Sasuke-chan.**_

Then realization hit her. "Has Sakura-chan told Sasuke-chan?" Sayuri shook her head. "No, I told her not to. It would be better, for Sasuke." Mikoto laughed. "Nope! Sasuke... well he doesn't like bad news."

Sayuri sighed. "You can tell him, once he gets home." Mikoto gave in and said yes. After a few moments of bidding goodbyes, they hung up.

Fugaku noticed his wife's sudden change of mood. "What happened?" Mikoto turned to Fugaku, with sad eyes. "The Haruno's are moving."

_Outside The Uchiha Mansion_

Naruto's eyes got as wide as they possibly could get. He had been staking out beside Sasuke's house, waiting for Sasuke. What he hadn't noticed though, is that he already left. Naruto stood up and started to run towards the school.

_**Ahh! Sakura-chan you can't be moving!**_

_At Sai's House_

Karin smirked as she watched Naruto run. They had placed 8 mini cameras on each of the small ninja's. "Everything is going according to plan..." Sai muttered. Daichi nodded.

"It's only a matter of time now." He said. Sai turned to his father. "By the way, wonderful plan to have Sakura-chan move." Daichi smirked.

Karin turned back to the monitor. _**Only a matter of time...**_

_Konoha Kindergarten, 9:00 a.m_

I sighed. School ends at 12:00 today. I glanced at my watch. _3 More hours..._ At that moment Naruto bursted through the door. Sasuke and I exchanged looks.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "So kind of you to join us, Naruto. Mind telling me why you're late?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm... No?" The class laughed as Naruto took a seat.

Iruka settled them down. And with a bright smile he said, "Well, today is the last day of school! I hope everyone is excited as I am." The class was excited as he was, maybe even more.

Except for Sakura.

Sasuke noticed that his (I'd like you to take note to the word: _his_) cherry blossom wasn't excited, like he thought she would be. Naruto tried giving signals, notes, anything! To tell Sasuke that Sakura was moving.

Signals didn't work. _**Maybe I should've brought the puppets...**_ And all the notes got taken away by Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei had instructed the class to write a small speech about their year here, and it will be read at the end of the day.

I sat there with a pencil in my hand. Nothing came into my mind. Nothing made me want to write about all the good times.

Because if I do, it'll only hurt even more. I sighed. I started to write anyways. Sasuke didn't seemed to have a hard time writing, mainly it was about how Sakura became his "friend' and about all the fun they had during the month of May.

Naruto was writing fairly quick. Hinata glanced over to what he was writing.

_**This year was the best! Sakura became my new friend. And Hinata is becoming one of the closest friends I have...**_

She looked away and blushed. _**Naruto-kun...**_ (A/N: By the way, the eight of them are all sitting at a table.)

_Konoha Kindergarten 11:30 a.m_

I smiled at Neji and Tenten. "NEJI GIVE ME THE PAPER BACK!" Tenten yelled/said as Neji pushed her away trying to read what she wrote. "Guys!" Ino said, which brought the attention of the two. She looked at them hard.

"We don't want a repeat of Sakura's birthday," Tenten laughed nervously as she slowly put down the paper. "Right." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Class!" Iruka-sensei said, getting everyone's attention. "I hope all of you are done, would anyone like to share?" Many hands shot up, except for mine. "Okay, Naruto you first," Naruto stood up excitedly.

After a few minutes, it was Tenten...then Hinata. After her was Neji, Shikamaru, Ino...

Then it was Sasuke.

"This year was great. From September to April. But mainly the month of May," Sasuke shot everyone at the table a wry look, we returned it with a smile. Sasuke went on, on how much fun the had at Sakura's party. "Sakura had become one of the greatest friend I ever had. She taught me that being different is it's own reward. Arigatou."

Sasuke finished and everyone began to clap. Iruka-sensei stood up. He wiped a tear form his eye. "T-That was beautiful!" ...Sweat drop. Iruka straightened up and cleared his throat. He looked at the time.

11:50. 10 More minutes.

"Well, we have time for one more. And that person will be... Sakura." I stood up, and cleared my throat as I was now standing infront of the class. One thing went through my head as everyone watched me. _...I hate public speaking._

I took in a deep breath and started. "At the beginning of May, I thought I wasn't going to make any friends- that I was too different. But then I met Sasuke and Naruto," I shot them a smile and coninued on.

"Naruto was the most hyper-est person in the group of friendsI made. Ino had become my best friend. Hinata, the shy-est one, doesn't stutter anymore! Shikamaru was the smartest person I ever met, Neji was so prideful." I laughed a bit. The group was smiling, remembering the first day they met.

"Tenten was the weapon mistress. She gave me kunais for my birthday!" Tenten nodded as everyone laughed. "And then there's Sasuke. When I first met Sasuke I thought he was someone judgeing. But as I got to know him, he became the person I really trust. And I hate to say goodbye."

Confused stares went all around at that word. I looked back at my paper. "And I'm sorry I have to say that today. I love Konoha, especially all of my friends in it. But I can't stay here, I won't be here next year. And the reason for that... Is because I'm moving."

Everyone gasped. Then Naruto rememebred he was supposed to say that to Sasuke earlier, so he could think up something _really_ special to say. "NOOOOOO! SAKURA YOU CAN'T GO!" I heard someone shout.

I never really noticed how much I affected the class. I guess you can say, I was their ray of sunshine-- always there with a smile. Iruka-sensei looked at Sakura now, he almost, just _almost_ had tears in his eyes again.

Sakura was one of his best students. At that moment the bell rang. Everyone started to get out of their seats, almost looking sad. Ino was the first to rush up to me. "SAKURA! You... You can't move. Wh... What about Sasuke?"

We were outside now. The group was already gathering. There was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and... Wait wheres Sasuke? I looked around. But before I could make any further action, I saw my parents in the moving truck.

"Sakura... It's time to go" Sayuri said sadly. I waved goodbye to my friend, they were almost tearing up. I got inside the car. I didn't noticed that my cheeks were wet. I wiped away my tears.

"Ready?" Taiki said from the wheel. I nodded. He started the truck. All of the sudden there was a shout. "Sakura-chan!" I looked outside the window.

Sasuke was running after the truck. I gave him a sad smile. "I... I love you!" He yelled, this time knowing what it meant. "And I promise... we'll see eachother again!" I waved sadly back at him, as the truck got faster and Sasuke stopped.

It had started raining. He stood there, letting the rain hit him. I faced the front again. I knew I wasn't going to see him, ever again.

Or so I thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The end! The sequel might be coming up in about... two weeks or so. It will be under 'Our Song'. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I hoped you liked the story! And remember, your reviews are what made me keep writing, so much that I updated nearly everday. Review please! Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


	26. New Story Alert! Special Thanks

**ALERT, ALERT! NEW STORY! Lol, I wanted to do that. Anyways, you are now here because--**

**The second part of Those Three Words is finally up! This is the part where you yell-- "YAY IPROMISEYOU! SHE IS SO AWESOME blah... blah... blah...' The down side is that I might not update as often, maybe only once or twice a week. This is the part where you say--- "NOOOO! I take back all the good things I said about you earlier!" Lol. Please don't get mad! I have school!**

**Anyways, as to my other fic, Mediator Sakura. I feel like I should really discontinue the story, this time I'm serious. Unless you can prove me wrong that people still care about it, then I'll try to update it. But really, that is a **_**slim**_** chance. Only about... five or ten people like it. I wouldn't even be suprised if some people even **_**hated**_** it. Oh well. **

**Anyways, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following. I couldn't have done this without your reviews! (Lol, piece of advice, there will be a **_**long**_** line of thanking. So just scroll down and try to find your name xD Oh, and sorry if I forget to add your name, just remember that I do thank you too though!)**

**SakuraGaara,Satan's Angel, WaterBlossom1, krystalhatake, Jill-kun, otaku-freak-16 (big thanks to him/her, lol. Thanks for all the criticism in the beginning! No really, I mean it! D), XxXxhinoru14xXxX, ELIE101, xXYukiRyuuXx, Ltn. Barbie, FenrirWolfSpirit, XxArie-chanxX, SangoSnow26, Inu-ru831, AnImEfReAkS 91, lilmissmex3, xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx (special thanks to her/him too. Why haven't you reviewed for so long/ ), nikksonido, sakura the lover, madjane, Jay95, A Forgotten Fairy, crimsonstripe (yay! special thanks to him/her too! Awesome reviewer, and seems to like all my stories. Arigatou!), Iama, Karou Uchiha-san, icee dragon, xxxemiko.itooshixxx, sammyamber123, sakura4594, cooliocows215, leafninja95, Puppyeye1, 'GOTH Lolita27',XCanineCutieX, kawaii-llely-chan, ririi-gonatsu, Sirius Canis Black, my lil' cherry blossom, WhiteTiger1992, CherryBlossoms38, lito-pink-chihuahua, kt.1z.awesome, ssdfdt5, Iama, nightreader, yay2347, TreeHugger24, YinYang-Animal, a thousand cranes, XxPrincessXxOfXxDeathXx, smartlikeshikamaru, Sakuraroxs, Sakura-Ninja, NaniUchiha!**

**Yay thanks to everyone! But special thanks to--**

**otaku-freak-16, xXCherry-BlossoMXx, and crimsonstripe! **

**Love you guys lots! New story, 'Meeting You Again'.**


End file.
